Things That Go 'Mwahaha' in the Night
by Shinzui Naru
Summary: The GW characters are invited to a party at a weird old house...please read and review!
1. Default Chapter Title

# Things That Go 'Mwahaha' in the Night

_Another Gundam Wing fanfiction_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I also didn't come up with the idea for _House on Haunted Hill_ (y'know, that scary movie?) I'm just using the idea. I don't own the Gameboy, Mario, or Zelda. Nintendo owns them. And nothing else mentioned in this story, either.

Notes: I'm not following the whole movie's storyline...just the beginning, mostly. So if you haven't seen the movie I'm not spoiling it.

Heero: Do we _have_ to do this?

Starseeker: Yes! Now sit down and shut up!

Heero: I thought we were supposed to act!

Starseeker: Then shut up and act! Sheesh, do I have to think of _everything_ around here?! *Looks at the cast members* Actually, I might have to...

Oh, and thoughts are in (parenthesis). 

## _~Part 1: The Party~_

Heero: *Mumbling to himself* I can't believe I have to do this...

Starseeker: Heero, we're filming!

Heero: D'oh! I mean, *Goes to mailbox and takes out a small letter* Oh. I wonder what's inside this letter.

*Heero opens the letter and reads it for a minute*

Heero: An invitation to a birthday party? But I don't even know this person. Oh well. I'll go anyways.

~*~

*6 cars pull up into an old dirt road. One of them has Heero and Relena in it, one has Hilde by herself, one has Quatre and Dorothy, one has Trowa and Catherine, one has Wufei and Sally, and Starseeker is in the last car*

Quatre: *Grumbling* Why'd I have to get stuck with HER?

Starseeker: Hush, we're filming!

*The cars stop in front of two large gates. Duo is standing there*

Duo: *Muttering* Why'd *I* have to get this part?

Starseeker: Would everyone quit whining?!

Duo: Grrrr...

Starseeker: WE'RE FILMING!!!

*Everyone sweatdrops*

Duo: Okaaay then...everyone stop the cars and get out!

*Everyone stops their car and gets out*

Duo: Hi everyone, I'm Duo Maxwell. 

Starseeker: Like we didn't know that...

Duo: We've got to walk the rest of the way 'cause the road's out. *Stops and pulls out a flashlight* Now we need some light... *Tries to turn on the flashlight and it doesn't come on. He then hits it in his palm and it still doesn't come on* Grrr...dumb flashlight! *Hits it against the gates, causing a loud 'clang' noise*

*Lights come on in the distance and everyone looks over to see a huge, creepy-looking house*

Starseeker: Did I say turn those lights on?! Noooo, I didn't! Whoever goofed up is fired!!

Wufei: *Muttering* That's a great effect, Maxwell.

Duo: *Shrugs* Well, we've got light. *The flashlight lights up in his face. He fumbles with it and then steadies his hand* Let's get moving then.

*No one moves, they're all looking at the house*

Duo: I think I said move, right? And no one seems to be moving. Come on, let's go.

*Everyone slowly follows Duo to the house*

*They reach the house, get inside, and look around. They're all in awe*

Everyone: Oooh...aaah...

Starseeker: Guess I picked a good setting.

Relena: Hmmph! My house is bigger!

Starseeker: Shut up.

*Suddenly, they turn and see someone standing on the stairs in front of them. It's Lady Une!*

Lady Une: Who the f-

Starseeker: Rating!

Lady Une: Fine. *AHEM!* Who the heck are all of you?

Hilde: We were invited for a party...

Lady Une: I don't know any of you!

Heero: That's pretty obvious...

*Lady Une walks down the stairs and stands in front of everyone else under a freaky overhead window*

*Relena looks up at the window and shivers a little*

Relena: That thing is creepy.

Duo: It was built with the house. I dunno what it's supposed to mean.

Relena: It still creeps me out. What if it breaks?

Duo: Well, it hasn't broken yet.

*Suddenly, the window shatters*

Everyone: AAAH! *Scrambles to get away from the falling glass.

*Quatre pushes Lady Une away from a huge piece of glass that could have killed her, and lands on top of her as he falls*

Quatre: That was close...

Lady Une: Too close. *Pushes Quatre away from her* Get off me you pervert!

*Quatre shrugs and walks away. A stranger appears on the stairs*

Stranger: Congratulations.

*Everyone turns to the stranger, who is then revealed to be Treize Kushrenada*

Treize: I don't think Lady Une has ever said that to a man before.

Lady Une: Have you, Treize?

Treize: Funny. Well, now that everyone's here, let the games begin! (Said in a very creepy way.)

Lady Une: Call me clairvoyant, but haven't they already?

Treize: I dunno.

*Starseeker sweatdrops. Then she looks at a large cut on her arm from the falling glass*

Starseeker: Whoever broke the glass window is FIRED!

*Everyone sweatdrops*

Treize: ...I forgot my line.

*Starseeker bangs her head against a wall*

Treize: Oh yeah! *Clears his throat and gets back into character* Let the games begin! Oops, I mean...

Starseeker: Just forget it, okay? Skip the line.

Treize: Okay.

Duo: Well, this is all nice and good but I'd like to get my money and go.

Treize: Leaving so soon, Mr. Maxwell?

Duo: Sorry man, this place really _does_ creep me out!

Treize: Okay. *Writes a check*

Duo: Thanks. *He reaches for the check but Treize pulls it away*

Treize: First, let me show you these. *He takes out an envelope with 11 checks in it*

Relena: What's that?

Treize: Five...I mean, 11 checks for 1 million dollars, made out to 'cash'. 

Relena: Cool...

Heero: When do we get the money?

Treize: 9:00 tomorrow morning. That is, _if_ you survive the night.

Duo: That's nice. But if you'll excuse me, I'll take my money and get outta here...

Treize: Fine, Mr. Maxwell. You'll get your money. *Holds out the check for Duo*

Duo: Thank you. *Reaches for the check again, but Treize pulls it away again*

Treize: You sure you don't want to stay the night?

Duo: I'm sure. *Reaches for the check again*

Treize: Even if you get another million dollars?

Duo: I wouldn't know what to do with it all. *Thinking* (Yes I would!)

Treize: Very well then, here's your check.  
Duo: *Snatches the check away* Thanks a lot. Now, see ya! *Starts to walk away when everyone hears a noise of cranking gears*

Starseeker: What the...

*Steel plates cover the windows and the doors. Duo runs for the door and finds that it's already sealed*

Duo: F-

Starseeker: RATINGS!!!

Duo: I mean, CRAP!!! No!! Open, open open!! *Tries pulling the plate over the door but it doesn't work. He attacks the door and it doesn't work* Where's Deathscythe when you need him?!

Relena: Alright Starseeker, that's enough! I don't care HOW much you want to write this story, I want OUT!

Hilde: Are you happy? You've got us all scared half to death.

Starseeker: But this wasn't supposed to happen...

Relena: Oh, yeah right! Like I'm supposed to believe you?! You said I'd have a making out scene with Heero in this story! 

Heero: ?!

Relena: Uh...I mean...

Heero: That's it! Let me out of here!

Starseeker: I'm serious! Do you think I _wanted_ to be trapped in this freaky place?!

Hilde: But you have your author powers! You can zap us all out of here, right?

Starseeker: The steel plates. I can't use my author power in here.

Duo: And cell phones don't work either.

*Everyone is silent for a minute*

Relena: My brother will get worried. He told me to call home when I got here! He'll come and help us!

*Strange 'bump' noises are heard from upstairs*

Treize: Too late, he and Noin are already here.

*Everyone listens to the noises for a minute*

Duo: And I bet everyone knows what they're doing up there, too.

*Collective coughing, looking around, whistling, and sweatdropping from Relena*

Starseeker: ...so, what should we do now?

Duo: Panic?

Relena: Panicking sounds like a good idea...

Hilde: I agree.

Dorothy: Good plan.

Sally: Sure.

Wufei: You're all a bunch of weaklings!!!

*Wufei receives death glares from all the girls*

Lady Une: *Sticking to the script* That's enough of your sick games, Treize. I want out.

Treize: *Also trying to stick with the script* I didn't do that, _princess_. 

Starseeker: Would you two SHUT UP?!

Lady Une: *Gives Starseeker a death glare*

Starseeker: *Returns the death glare with another*

Heero: Why is everyone using my death glare?!

*Everyone gives Heero a death glare*

Heero: It doesn't work on me, I'm the one who invented it!

Relena: Can we just get on with this?!

Sally: *Reads through the script, nods, and walks towards Duo* Is there any way to raise those plate things?

Duo: In the basement. But you don't want to go down there...

Sally: Yes I do!

Duo: No, you don't.

Sally: Yes I do!

Duo: Believe me, you don't.

Sally: Yes I do!!!

Duo: Fine, go ahead.

Sally: You're coming with me.

Duo: What?!

Wufei: *Starts laughing* Hah hah hah hah hah!!!

Sally: You too, Wufei!

Wufei: Hah hah- what?! N-no way! I'm not going down there!

Sally: Are you a weakling?!

Wufei: But...INJUSTICE!

Sally: Shut up and come on!

*Sally, Duo, and Wufei walk into the basement*

Duo: Let's get some power on down here... *Flips a switch for the power and the lights come on. Glass cases in the room are illuminated. In the cases are skeletons. Sally is unknowingly standing in front of one of these cases before the lights go on*

Sally: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! *Jumps into Wufei's arms*

Wufei: *Muttering* Weakling... *Sees the skeletons* Yaaaah! Teletubbies!

Duo: Oh, them. *Rolls his eyes*

Sally: L-let's go back upstairs.

Wufei: *Nods and puts Sally down*

*Duo, Wufei, and Sally go back upstairs*

Relena: Well?

Sally: It was horrible! The most gruesome, horrifying, nightmarish thing ever!

Heero: What was it?

Wufei: Teletubbies!

*Everyone screams*

Starseeker: I guess no one's going back into the basement...

*Everyone agrees*

Hilde: So what do we do now?

*Everyone sits down to figure out what they would do next*


	2. Strange Things Happen

# Things That Go 'Mwahaha' in the Night

## _~Part 2: Strange Things Start to Happen~___

Catherine: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Trowa: What is it?!

Catherine: My Gameboy's out of batteries!

Trowa: ...

Catherine: *Whines* Do you have some extra batteries, Trowa?

Trowa: I don't think so.

Catherine: Waaaaaah!!!

Trowa: *Listens to Catherine whine for a while as he plays his Gameboy* Jump Mario, jump! 

Catherine: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *Starts to cry*

Trowa: Grrrr...okay, here! *Throws Catherine some batteries*

Catherine: Yay!!

~*~

*The others are all sitting together talking. Well, except for Zechs and Noin, who are both still upstairs*

Heero: I guess the biggest question is-

Quatre: Duo, do you know where the bathroom is in here?

Duo: Um...down the hall, to the left.

Quatre: Okay! *Gets up to go to the bathroom*

Heero: -how do we get out of here?

Starseeker: Maybe we should just wait here till morning.

Duo: No way! You don't know what kind of crazy stuff this house will do!

*Starseeker sweatdrops*

Starseeker: Uh-huh...yeah. This house reeeeally wants to kill us, Duo.

Duo: Exactly! I don't see why the rest of you can't figure that out!

*Everyone sweatdrops*

Relena: Duo's right! The house has already tried to kill us once!

Hilde: Duo, you're starting to get me creeped out.

Duo: It's not me, it's the house!

Hilde: Okaaaay...

Lady Une: Zechs and Noin have been upstairs for a long time. Does someone want to go make sure they're okay?

*Everyone looks at Lady Une*

Relena: Go ahead.

Lady Une: He's _your_ brother.

Relena: That's exactly why I'm not going. Besides, it was _your_ idea.

Lady Une: *Grumbles* Fine, I'll go. *She gets up and leaves the room*

Dorothy: Quatre hasn't come back yet.

Everyone else: ...so?

Dorothy: I'm getting kind of worried!

Duo: He probably got lost.

*From somewhere in the house a scream is heard*

Relena: What on earth?!

Duo: The house got someone.

Hilde: Okaaaay...

Dorothy: Who was it?

Relena: Actually, it sounded like Quatre.

Dorothy: We should check it out.

Duo: I think everyone should go, so if one of us sees something everyone else will see it.

*Everyone agrees and they go to where they heard the scream*

Heero: No one's here.

Duo: DUH! The house has him!

Hilde: You're starting to get on my nerves, Duo!

Duo: But it's the house! I swear!

Hilde: Whateeeever you say, Duo.

Dorothy: Hey, look! It's Quatre's vest!

*On the floor is Quatre's vest, and it's covered in blood*

Starseeker: This is getting too weird...

Hilde: Where's the rest of him?

Starseeker: Do we really want to know?

Duo: You don't want to know.

Starseeker: I didn't think so.

*They all go back to where they were and wait for Lady Une to return*

Lady Une: *Returns* Zechs and Noin are okay...and-

Relena: That's all we wanted to know. Thank you.

Lady Une: You owe me.

Duo: Quatre's dead.

Lady Une: Well, we're still alive, right?

Duo: But not for much longer.

Sally: Isn't it time to leave YET?!

Wufei: Maxwell, is there a single clock in this house?

Duo: Nope.

Wufei: Why not?!

Duo: I dunno.

*Starseeker is banging her head on a wall*

Starseeker: Just kill me now...

Duo: DON'T SAY THAT!!!

*Everyone looks at Duo*

*Duo sweatdrops*

Starseeker: Why not?

Duo: Because it might happen.

*Starseeker gets scared*

Starseeker: I'm getting kind of scared...

Everyone else: Duh...

Starseeker: Perfect time not to have author powers...

*Noin walks into the room*

Noin: Oh, hi everyone...I was just, um...

Relena: We all know what you were doing.

Noin: Okay then.

Duo: Quatre's dead.

Noin: ...so?

Duo: THE HOUSE IS GONNA GET US ALL!!!

Starseeker: Duo, just stop playing your role, okay?

Duo: I'm not playing a role! The house really got Quatre!

Hilde: No it didn't!

Duo: Then where did he go?!

Hilde: ...I dunno.

Duo: SEE?!

Starseeker: Anyone got any duct tape?

Duo: YOU CAN'T SILENCE ME!!

Starseeker: Wanna bet? *Pulls some tape from Hammerspace and tapes Duo's mouth shut*

Duo: Mmmph! Mmmm mmmph mmmh mphhh! Mmph!!!

Heero: Hey, does anyone know where Catherine and Trowa went?

*Everyone looks over at where they were playing their Gameboys and sees only their Gameboys on the floor*

*Starseeker goes over and looks at the Gameboys*

Starseeker: Found 'em.

Relena: Where are they?

Starseeker: *Picks up the purple Gameboy* Catherine's in here. *Picks up the green Gameboy* Trowa's in here.

Relena: What? Gimme that! *Relena grabs the green Gameboy and sees a mini-Trowa looking straight at her*

Mini-Trowa: Help meeee! *Bangs on the inside of the screen* Let me out!

Duo: But the house put you in there.

Mini-Trowa: Just get me out of here!

Wufei: *Grabs the Gameboy* We can't.

Mini-Trowa: What do you mean you can't?!

Wufei: *Shrugs and starts playing the Gameboy* Heh-heh...jump, Trowa! Jump!

Mini-Trowa: Stop it!! Catherine, help!

*Starseeker is playing the purple Gameboy after putting her Zelda DX game in it*

Mini-Catherine: I'm kinda busy! Hey, this is fun! *Swings her little sword in a circle and grins*

Starseeker: Ah, crap! This is where I always die!

Mini-Catherine: Aaaaah! Help me! I'm gonna DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!

Starseeker: *Grins evilly* Dance my little puppet, dance!

Duo: This is weird...

Hilde: So Quatre getting eaten by the house or whatever...that _wasn't_ weird?

Duo: Not really. Not compared to this.

Hilde: Okaaaaay...

Heero: Hey, where's Zechs?

Noin: Last I knew he was upstairs...he hasn't come down here yet?

Relena: I wonder if he's okay...

*Zechs walks into the room, but he seems kind of strange*

Noin: Hi Zechs!

Zechs: .......

Noin: ...you okay?

Zechs: ..............

*Duo walks towards Zechs and waves his hand in front of his face*

Duo: Helloooooo? You there? *Knocks on Zechs' forehead*

Hilde: Duo! That was mean!

Duo: I don't think he's there, guys.

Zechs: Must...

Relena: ?

Zechs: Must...kill...

Everyone: ?!

Zechs: Must...kill....Heero...

Heero: YAAAH!!!

Zechs: *Grabs Heero by the throat and starts choking him* Must...kill...Heero.....now!

Heero: *Says nothing because he's choking*

Duo: I'm just gonna take a guess, but I think someone messed with his head.

Hilde: No, really?

Heero: Could someone....please...help me?

Duo: Oh. Yeah.

*Hilde grabs a mallet from Hammerspace and bashes Zechs on the head with it*

Duo: I was about to do that...

Zechs: But mommy, I want the other cupcake!

Everyone: Huh?

*Zechs is unconscious*

Relena: Where's Wufei and Starseeker?

*Wufei and Starseeker are seen still playing Gameboy*

Starseeker: Hah! I've got the Slime Key!

Mini-Catherine: Do I have to touch that thing?

Starseeker: You're Link! Yes you have to!

Wufei: No! Mario...I mean, Trowa, you weakling! JUMP!

Mini-Trowa: Eeep... *Falls off of a platform and into nothingness*

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

# Things That Go 'Mwahaha' in the Night

## ~Part 3: Sugar and Spice and Everything That Scares Heero~

Starseeker: *Sigh* Anyone got an Aspirin?

Everyone: *Remembering various references to Aspirin in other fics…* AAAAHHHHH!!!

Starseeker: What?! My head hurts!

Duo: Yeah, right! And next you'll be giving us parts in some stupid play!

Starseeker: No…not in this fic. *Evil grin* But…maybe next time…

Everyone: AAAAHHHHH!!!

Starseeker: Watch it. I can call any character from any fandom right here and now.

*Everyone whimpers like scared little puppies.*

*Starseeker shrugs and plays Gameboy again*

Starseeker: Hmm…this looks suspiciously familiar…hey Catherine?

Mini-Catherine: *Still stuck in the Gameboy* Yeah?

Starseeker: Where'd you get this Gameboy?

Mini-Catherine: I, uh, umm…

Starseeker: I knew it! YOU STOLE MY ATOMIC PURPLE GAMEBOY, didn't you?!

Mini-Catherine: Well, I-

Starseeker: I KNEW IT!!

Mini-Catherine: I didn't think you'd notice…and I was gonna return it when this fic was done…I promise!

Starseeker: You didn't think I'd notice that my Gameboy was missing for A WHOLE WEEK?!

Mini-Catherine: *sweatdrops* No…

Starseeker: Well, it doesn't matter now. *Plays Zelda DX some more* AAAHHH! I died again!

~*~

Relena: So what do we do for the rest of the night?

Duo: I think there's a Twister board around here somewhere…

*Heero hits Duo on the back of the head*

Duo: What?!

*Meanwhile, Zechs wakes up*

Heero: YAAAAH!

Zechs: …ow…..

Noin: Are you still hypnotized?

Zechs: Does it _look_ like I'm hypnotized?

Noin: No…but you didn't look like you were before, either.

Zechs: Oh. Well I'm not.

*Relena gets up and goes over to Starseeker*

Relena: *Whispering* When do I get my making out scene with Heero?

Starseeker: Later…you'll see.

Relena: Okie dokie!

*Wufei and Sally are locked in an intense card game.*

Wufei: Hmm… *Looks at his cards.*

Sally: *Concentrating very hard.* Hmm…

Wufei: Um…

Sally: So…?

Wufei: Got any fives?

Sally: Go fish.

Wufei: INJUSTICE!! *Takes a card from the deck.*

Sally: Got any nines?

Wufei: Um…uh…INJUSTICE!! *Hands Sally 3 cards.*

Sally: Cool! Got any twos?

Wufei: Hah hah! Weak woman! Go fish!

Sally: *Pulls a two from the deck* Yay!

Wufei: NOOO!!

Sally: Got any…uh, tens?

Wufei: Go fish!

*Sally draws another card.*

Wufei: Got any sevens?

Sally: Go fish. *Evil grin.* Got any sevens?

*Wufei silently hands over his 3 sevens. Sally throws the last of her cards onto the table in pairs.*

Sally: I win again!

Wufei: But…but…INJUSTICE!

*Dorothy is playing the long-forgotten green Gameboy* 

Dorothy: Jeez, what is _with_ that guy and his 'injustice' crap?!

Wufei: I HEARD THAT, WOMAN!

*Dorothy sticks out her tongue at Wufei and continues playing the Gameboy*

Mini-Trowa: Help meeee… *Mutters* _Wufei_ I could handle…but NOT HER!

Dorothy: I heard that!

Starseeker: This is starting to get kinda repetitive. 

Mini-Trowa: Grumble, grumble… *Sits down in the middle of the screen with his arms crossed, and he refuses to move.*

Dorothy: I'll turn it off…

Mini-Trowa: Okay, okay! *Gets up and starts playing as Mario again.*

Dorothy: That's better!

*Meanwhile…*

*Hilde walks over and sits next to Duo, who is sitting across from Relena and Heero.*

Hilde: Whatcha doin'?

Duo: Nothin'…

Hilde: Isn't there a game we can play?

Duo: Well, I think there's a Twister mat somewhere around here, but Relena and Heero don't wanna play. Hey, there's Monopoly, too! …I think….

Hilde: Let's go find Monopoly then.

*Hilde and Duo leave to find Monopoly.*

Relena: *Thinking* (Heero and me…er, Heero and _I_ are alone…in a creepy old house…this could work!)

Heero: *Thinking* (Uh-oh…I'd know that psychotic look anywhere… she's up to something. But what?)

Relena: (I wonder what he's thinking…)

Heero: (I wonder what she's planning...)

Relena: (He'll never suspect me…that's it, Relena, just keep acting normal.)

Heero: (What a pathetic excuse for acting! She looks less normal when she's trying to be normal than when she's being normal!)

Starseeker: (Do they know I can read their thoughts?)

Heero and Relena: (Oops…any ways…)

Relena: (I wonder what he's thinking…)

Heero: (I wonder what she's planning…)

*Dorothy has stopped playing Gameboy but has left it on because if the Gameboy is turned off, Trowa will be lost forever.*

Dorothy: *Sigh* This is boring…

Relena: When are Duo and Hilde coming back with the Monopoly game?

Heero: I don't think they're getting the game… 

Relena: Then what…oh.

Heero: Yeah.

Relena: I'm getting kind of hungry…does someone want to come with me to the kitchen?

*Relena sees no volunteers.*

Heero: Okay, fine, I'll go.

Relena: (Yipee!)

*Relena and Heero walk into the kitchen.*

Relena: So…

Heero: …

*Relena walks to the fridge*

Relena: Hmm…hey...! What's this? *Pulls out a can.*

Heero: …uh-oh…

Relena: S…so…sod…sod-a. Sod-a? What is sod-a?

Heero: Uh-oh…

Relena: *Opens the soda and looks at it.* Oh, it's a drink! *Starts drinking it*

Heero: NO! *Dives for the soda can but misses by three feet and hits a cabinet.* Ow…

Relena: This is good… and bubbly…

Heero: Oh, no…we're in trouble. 

*Relena continues to drink, then gets into the cabinets.*

Heero: *Gets up.* I'd better make sure she doesn't go nuts…

*As if on cue, Heero ducks as he's almost hit by her (empty) flying soda can. He grabs it and sees how much caffeine was in it. He doesn't notice Relena pull out another soda and gulp it down…and another…and another…*

Heero: Oh no…that's a LOT of caffeine! *Hears a strange giggling noise* I'm too late!

*There's a puff of smoke, and from it comes…Chibi-Relena!*

Heero: Eeep…

Starseeker: (Heero doesn't sound right when he says 'eeep'…let's try another word.)

Heero: *Shrugs* Sure. F-

Starseeker: LANGUAGE!!

Heero: Fine… SH-

Starseeker: *Whining* Heeeeerooooo!!

Heero: What's wrong with that?! *Grumble* Okay, okay. Crap!! How's that?

*Heero doesn't hear an answer because Chibi-Relena charges at him and shoves him down.*

Chibi-Relena: Hiya Heero!

Heero: We're in trouble.

Chibi-Relena: *Giggles* Whatcha doin'?

Heero: *Grumbling* Waiting for you to get off me, you hyperactive munchkin child.

Chibi-Relena: *Eyes get teary* You don't like me? *In a surprised voice.* You hurt my feelings! *Sniffle, sniffle*

Heero: …

Chibi-Relena: Aren't you sorry?

Heero: No.

*Chibi-Relena makes puppy eyes at Heero*

Chibi-Relena: Even just a _little_ bit sorry?

Heero: …no.

Chibi-Relena: *Starts to cry dramatically.* WAAAAAAHHH!

Starseeker: (Where have I heard that before…?)

*Chibi-Relena's tears start to soak Heero's shirt.*

Heero: Fine, fine! I'm _sorry_! Are you happy now?

*Chibi-Relena instantly cheers up and nods.*

Chibi-Relena: Now will you give me a kiss and make it better?

Heero: You have _got_ to be kidding.

*Meanwhile…with Treize and Lady Une*

Treize: Has anyone noticed that we've totally gone off the script?

Starseeker: *From out of nowhere* Yeah, but no one cares.

Lady Une: I liked my part! It's fun to be the snappy, snarling bi-

Starseeker: Language! Sheesh, you guys have a bunch of dirty mouths!

*Treize and Lady Une sweatdrop*

Treize: I've had enough of this. I need a drink.

Lady Une: Me too. A _strong_ one.

Starseeker: Maybe you should try the wine cellar.

Treize: Cool! Which way?

Starseeker: There's a door to it in the kitchen.

*Treize and Lady Une head into the kitchen and see Chibi-Relena on top of Heero*

Treize: …I don't want to know.

Lady Une: Let's just go.

Treize: Thank God these kids aren't old enough to drink.

Lady Une: Really…

*Lady Une and Treize go into the wine cellar and the door closes behind them. They turn on a light.*

Treize: Wow, this place is big!

Lady Une: Very big…

*Treize and Lady Une each select a bottle of wine and decide to turn the light back off for fun…we'll leave the rest to the imagination.*

If you've forgotten some people, here's what everyone's doing.

Heero: Trying to calm down Chibi-Relena

Relena: (Chibi-Relena) Currently crazy from caffeine and bugging Heero.

Duo: *Ahem* -ing with Hilde

Hilde: Doing the same thing with Duo

Trowa: Trapped in a green Gameboy

Catherine: Trapped in STARSEEKER'S purple Gameboy

Quatre: *Sniff, sniff* Missing…

Dorothy: Sitting around…

Wufei: Playing Go Fish with Sally and losing.

Sally: Playing Go Fish with Wufei and kicking his butt.

Zechs: Talking to Noin

Noin: Talking to Zechs

Treize: *Ahem* -ing with Lady Une…while drinking wine

Lady Une: Doing the same thing with Treize…while drinking wine

Starseeker: Being a pain in the butt while getting into everyone's conversation.

*With all that said, we'll start part 4.*

~*~

Um…yeah, Gundam boys and girls being nasty…but the next part *should* get better! Hope you liked part 3! If you have an idea for part 4 then please tell me! Or e-mail it to me at [Starseeker__1@hotmail.com][1]! 

   [1]: mailto:Starseeker__1@hotmail.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

## ~Part 4: The 'Mwahaha' Really Begins~

Mini-Trowa: When do we get out of here?

Starseeker: I dunno. I guess when the fic ends, or something.

Mini-Trowa: Awwww, man! This sucks!

Mini-Catherine: I'm TIRED of playing Zelda!

Starseeker: Fine. *Pulls her Zelda DX game out of the purple Gameboy*

Mini-Catherine: Thankees!

*Meanwhile, with Relena and Heero…*

Heero: Man, there is some weird sh-

Starseeker: LANGUAGE!!!

Heero: *Grumble, grumble* There is some _weird_ stuff going on around here. There, are you HAPPY?!

Starseeker: *Giggles* I got you upset! Wait…did I just giggle? *Checks the story* NOOO!! I giggled! Burn that line!

Heero: ……

Starseeker: Let's try that again. *Ahem* Hah hah, I got you mad!

Heero: Damn right you got me mad! …hey! I got away with it! Your days of interrupting my foul language are over!

Starseeker: Aw, crap! It must've been the giggle…

Heero: YESSSSS!!!

*While Heero and Starseeker are arguing, Chibi-Relena has found the sugar in one of the cabinets*

Chibi-Relena: S…shhh…shhhu-gar. Hey, Heero? What's shhhugar?

Heero: Oh…shit. I got away with it again!

Starseeker: Damnit.

*Chibi-Relena opens the big bag of sugar and shoves a handful in her mouth*

Chibi-Relena: Mmmm! Sweet!

Heero: Someone get some rope!

*Chibi-Relena continues to scarf down sugar as her hyper level rises*

*Starseeker goes over and checks the hyper-Relena meter*

Starseeker: It's almost at the top!

*As Chibi-Relena finishes the last of the big bag of sugar, the hyper-Relena meter is all the way at the top*

Starseeker: We're in trouble.

*Heero has left the room to find some rope, and maybe some duct tape. He now returns as Chibi-Relena races out of the room, followed by a pink line of smoke*

Heero: I'm too late?

Starseeker: She went that-a-way. *Points out of the kitchen where a still-visible pink line of smoke is*

*Meanwhile…*

Dorothy: I'm bored. *Looks down at Trowa, who's still in the Gameboy*

Mini-Trowa: Don't even think about it.

Dorothy: No, I don't want to. But I'm bored.

Mini-Trowa: How about finding a way out of here?

Dorothy: Nah.

Mini-Trowa: Damn! …wait a minute…damn! Hey, cool! Did Starseeker die or something?

Dorothy: No…she giggled. I guess she lost her censor power.

Starseeker: *Pops into the room* Yeah. Fortunately I didn't lose my author power.

Dorothy: Hey, is there any way that you can use your author power to being back Quatre?

Starseeker: I dunno, I never tried something like that. But I don't think it'll work…wait, I have an idea!

*Starseeker sits down and pulls out her laptop. Then she starts writing*

Dorothy: I thought the laptop didn't work.

Starseeker: Nooooo…cell phones don't work, and neither do my author powers. But I can change some stuff around. 

*Dorothy shrugs and a Tetris game (the one with the blocks) for Gameboy appears in her hand*

Dorothy: How'd you do that?

Starseeker: I wrote it into the story. Don't ask how.

*Dorothy doesn't ask and puts the game into the green Gameboy*

Mini-Trowa: AAAAHHHHH!!!

Dorothy: Poor little Trowa has to dodge the falling blocks now!

*Starseeker keeps typing very fast, and soon stops*

Starseeker: It's done.

Dorothy: What is?

Starseeker: You'll see.

Dorothy: Hey Starseeker, did we just have a conversation without arguing?

Starseeker: …no. This conversation never happened.

Dorothy: Fine. *Continues playing Tetris* Cool, I got 25 lines!

Starseeker: Big deal. I've gotten over 50.

Dorothy: ……so?!

*Starseeker starts to type again*

*Duo and Hilde come into the room, both looking very messed up and rumpled*

Duo: We didn't find monopoly.

Starseeker: But I bet you both found something different, huh?

*Duo and Hilde both turn completely red*

Hilde: Maybe we should go find the Twister game?

Duo: Where's everyone go?

Starseeker: Lady Une and Treize are in the wine cellar, Relena's missing, Heero's trying to find her, and I have no idea where the others are.

Duo: I wonder if the house got 'em.

Starseeker: We are WAAAAY past being freaked out by the house, Duo. 

Mini-Trowa: DUO! IS THERE ANY WAY YOU CAN GET US OUT OF HERE?? *Having to yell because he's so tiny and quiet in the Gameboy*

Duo: I dunno. You might have to wait until the fic's over.

Mini-Trowa: Damn.

Duo: How'd you get away with that?

Dorothy: Starseeker lost her censor power.

Duo: Heh heh, cool. 

Mini-Catherine: Does anyone else think this Gameboy thing's getting old?

Everyone except Catherine and Trowa: No.

Mini-Catherine: Damn. Hey, cool! I-

Everyone else: WE KNOW!!!

*With Heero and Relena*

*Heero is wandering the halls upstairs with rope and duct tape in one hand, a flashlight in the other. He suddenly stops and wonders how he's gonna catch Relena with both hands full*

*Chibi-Relena zips past him, leaving a trail of pink dust*

Heero: Why _pink_ dust?

*Starseeker pops in*

Starseeker: I dunno. Maybe because of that pink school uniform she wears.

Heero: But her uniform is _red_.

Starseeker: Do you know how hard it is to make red dust?

*Heero sweatdrops*

Starseeker: Yeeeeeah! I finally got you to sweatdrop!

Heero: Damn.

*Chibi-Relena zooms into the room and starts jumping up and down in front of Heero*

Chibi-Relena: Hiya Heero! Hiya Heero! Hiya Heero! Hiya Heero! Hiya Heero! Hiya Heero! Hiya-

*Heero picks up Chibi-Relena and grabs a rope. He easily ties her to a chair and puts duct tape over her mouth*

Starseeker: Don't you think that was a little mean?

Heero: No.

*Everyone goes back into the main room. It's where the Gameboys are too*

Heero: *Sets Chibi-Relena and her chair down* This is getting really old.

Starseeker: I know what you mean.

*Currently in the room is Trowa, Catherine, Duo, Hilde, Heero, Relena, Dorothy, Zechs, Noin, Wufei, Sally, and Starseeker*

Starseeker: Is it just me or is this room getting kind of crowded?

*Everyone else shrugs*

*Wufei and Sally are still playing cards…*

Wufei: Hah! I have you beat, weakling!

Sally: (That's what _he_ thinks)

Wufei: Tour turn…but there's no way you can beat me!

Sally: Hmm… *Sees Duo behind Wufei giving her a hand signal* What about fives?

Wufei: Injustice! How did you know?! *Throws his 3 fives down on the table* How much do I owe you?

Sally: Right now? $835.93

*Wufei sweatdrops*

Wufei: How did you keep track of that?

Sally: I have my ways… *Hides calculator behind her back* 

*Suddenly everyone sees someone standing at the front of the room and they gasp…*

Dorothy: What the…?!

Sally: I win!

Wufei: Damn!

Heero: ??

Chibi-Relena: Mmmph!

Zechs: …

Noin: Huh?

Duo: What?

Hilde: No way!

Trowa: Let me out!

Catherine: I'm bored…

Starseeker: ……

_So who's in the doorway? Will Relena get her making out scene with Heero, or will she be too chibi? Will Trowa and Catherine ever get out of the Gameboys? Will this fic ever end? (No) Will Starseeker ever stop asking questions? (No again) Stay tuned for part 5! Sorry for such a short chapter, but I had to add suspense. I believe the next part will be a lot weirder…and maybe a lot longer, if what I planned for starts to happen. It seems that the characters are making this up as they go along, not me. Oh well. I'd love to have some reviews!!_


	5. Default Chapter Title

## ~Part 5: The Fun Continues!~

Mini-Trowa: Yes, they are.

*Everyone else agrees*

Starseeker: *Ahem!* Back to the mysterious person in the doorway...

Mini-Trowa: Where? I can't see anything!

Mini-Catherine: Who is it?

Dorothy: It's Quatre's ghost! 

*Everyone else sweatdrops*

Quatre: What's everyone staring at?

Dorothy: Duo said the house got you...

Duo: *Shrugs* That's what it looked like.

Quatre: Um...yeah.

Starseeker: Uh, why don't you explain what happened?

Quatre: Sure. I was in the kitchen after I had gone to the restroom, and I got a glass of cherry Kool-Aid. Unfortunately, I spilled it on my vest and on the floor. I took my vest off because it was soaked, and slipped. The closet door was open and I fell in. I guess the closet door closed behind me, but something heavy fell on my head and I was knocked out.

*Everyone besides Starseeker and Quatre sweatdrops*

Dorothy: So...you _weren't dead?_

Quatre: Nope.

*Everyone glares at Duo*

Duo: Sorry, my bad.

*Hilde hits Duo on the head*

Hilde: You moron!

Mini-Trowa: Now that Quatre's back, could SOMEONE please et me OUT OF THIS GAMEBOY?!

*Quatre goes over and picks up the green Gamegoy*

Quatre: Hey, how'd you get in there?

Mini-Trowa: I have no clue! I just want OUT!!

Quatre: *Laughs* You look funny in there.

Mini-Trowa: Of course I do! I've been pixellized!

*Quatre looks closely at the gameboy, examining the buttons*

Duo: What're you doin, Q?

Quatre: Did anyone notice this 'eject' button on the back of the Gameboy...?

*Everyone sweatdrops*

Everyone else: No...

*Quatre presses the 'eject' button and there's a bright flash of light. A few seconds later it dims down and Trowa is out of the Gameboy*

Starseeker: Damn, there goes my joke...

*Trowa glares at Starseeker*

Trowa: Could you have done anything dumber?

Starseeker: Well...yeah. Just wait and see what's next!

Everyone else: Uh-oh...

*Starseeker picks up the purple Gameboy and pushes the 'eject' button, and Catherine is out of the Gameboy*

Catherine: Finally!

Starseeker: Serves you right for taking my Gameboy!

Quatre: So what do we do next?

Trowa: Do we really want to know?

*Suddenly Treize and Lady Une walk back into the room*

Starseeker: I take it you two are...uh, finished? 

*Both nod*

Starseeker: Good. 

Quatre: *Noticing that Relena's tied up* Why is Relena tied up?

Heero: That's not Relena. At least, not the Relena you know. She found the soda and sugar, and it turned her into Chibi-Relena.

Quatre: Ohhhh...

Chibi-Relena: MMMMphh! [Let me go!]

*Back at Wufei and Sally's card game*

Sally: Are you sure you want to play again? You already owe me almost $900.

Wufei: I'll win it all back!

*Duo comes to watch them play*

Duo: Why don't you play something different?

Wufei: Like what?

Duo: Um... *Looks at Hilde and grins* How about strip poker?

*Wufei, Sally, and Hilde -who heard his suggestion- sweatdrop*

*Long minute of silence as Sally and Wufei glare at Duo*

Sally: *Looks at Wufei* Got any kings?

Wufei: Go fish.

Duo: It was just an idea...

Starseeker: You're NOT going to play strip poker. I'd like to keep this fic at a PG/PG-13 level, thank you very much!

Duo: Ooookaaaay...

*After a few minutes*

Duo: This is boring.

Wufei: This is injustice! I quit!

*Sally gives him a look of triumph*

Trowa: I'm never going near another Gameboy again...

Catherine: Ditto. You can have yours back, Starseeker.

Starseeker: Uh...I'll get it before we leave. *Thinks for a minute* Too bad you can't do that with Playstation or N64...

Catherine: What do you mean?

Starseeker: *Gets all starry-eyed* I could be in Lunar! Or Zelda64! That would be SO awesome! 

Catherine: Uh...yeah. Whatever.

Duo: I'm bored.

Everyone else: We know!

Duo: Well, what're we gonna do?

*Suddenly, Duo's stomach starts growling. It's a sound that can nly be matched by the thunder rumbling outside*

Starseeker: How about we get something to eat?

*Everyone agrees to that idea*

Heero: *Goes to check on Relena* Are you still hyper?

Relena: Mmmph!

Heero: I can't understand you. *Pulls the duct tape off her mouth*

Relena: OWWWWW!!!!! And no, I'm not hyper. Do I LOOK like I'm hyper?

*Relena is back to normal*

Heero: You were a lot cuter when you were chibi, though.

Relena: Aww, Heero! You're so sweet!

Heero: Don't tell anyone else. I have a reputation to keep.

Relena: Um, okay. I won't.

*Heero unties Relena and they follow everyone else into the kitchen*

*Duo is staring at the fridge with wide eyes*

Relena: Duo, is something wrong?

Duo: There's nothign in here! Even the sodas are gone!

*Relena tries not to look guilty*

Hilde: There's no food in the kitchen!

*Duo screams in horror like he did when Deathscythe was destroyed*

Duo: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Starseeker: Duo, calm down! I _think I can help._

Duo: Y-you can? What can you possibly do? I haven't eaten in hours!

Starseeker: One can only wonder why you're not huge...

*Duo shrugs*

*Starseeker goes into the other room and starts typing on her laptop*

Starseeker: I love stories! I can have a laptop here, even if I don't have one in real life...

*Starseeker continues to type for a few minutes*

Duo: Whatcha typin'?

~The shelves and refridgerator were completely empty of food. The only thing that even hinted that food had been there at one time was a few empty cans of soda that were strewn over the floor. Suddenly, the shelves began to fill...

The Gundam pilots and their friends wondered at this strange phenomena, all except for Duo. He knew what had happened, because he was looking over the shoulder of the person who had caused the 'miracle'. The person he was watching was also getting very adgitated at the American pilot, and could be very dangerous when she was mad...~

Duo: Eeep! *Runs away from Starseeker and back into the kitchen*

~Little did Duo know that Starseeker was kidding when she wrote the last sentences. 

The phenomenon continued, filling the shelves, cupboards, fridge, even the ignored pantry with food. Starseeker smiled at her work, and joined the others in the kitchen.~

Hilde: *Looking at the magically full cabinets* What'd you do?

Starseeker: *Shrugs like it was no big deal, which it wasn't* I just wrote that there was food in the kitchen.

Hilde: Cool. You gotta teach me how to do that!

Starseeker: Uh...suuuure...

Duo: Enough talk, LET'S EAT!

Starseeker: Duo, you'd better let the others go first...

Duo: Aww, man! But why?

Starseeker: Because knowing how you are, everything will be gone before everyone else gets a chance to eat.

Duo: But you can just refill the cabinets then!

Starseeker: Oh yeah! Good point! 

*Everyone goes through the food to get something to eat, while Starseeker goes back to her laptop and types up her own dinner*

~Everyone was still in the kitchen, and didn't notice that the young author of the story was missing. She, in the meantime, had gone back to writing. She visualized what she wanted to eat, and then began to write it up.

Not feeling extremely hungry, Starseeker typed for herself a turkey-and-cheese Subway sandwich and a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. She grinned as it appeared before her, but something was missing...she snapped her fingers and added to the food a can of Mountain Dew.~

Starseeker: Yes! *Opens the Mountain Dew and takes a drink* Heh heh...sugar... *She walks back into the kitchen where the others are sitting wherever there's room*

*After everyone's finished eating, which takes a while because Duo has a bottomless pit for a stomach...*

Hilde: So what're we gonna do now?

Dorothy: How about truth or dare?

Everyone: *Remembering various truth or dare stories* NO!

Catherine: Um...could we play spin the bottle?

All the guys: *Sweatdrop* NO!

All the girls: *Look at their guys* Sure!

*All the guys give Starseeker a Death Glare*

Starseeker: It was either this or Truth or Dare.

Guys: We'll play Truth or Dare instead.

Starseeker: *Shrugs* Fine with me.

*They all go upstairs to play Truth or Date...er, Dare*

_What will happen? Can the group survive Truth or Dare? And will Relena get her scene with Heero or not?! Will Wufei ever be able to win back his money from Sally? Find out in part 6!_

_I know, another short part. But part 6 *will* be longer…probably. Stay tuned!_


	6. Default Chapter Title

# Things That Go 'Mwahaha' in the Night

## ~Part 6: The Question: Truth or Dare? And Who will Survive?~

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or anything else mentioned in this entire story…except for Starseeker, who is me. I'm making references to a few fanfics in here…which I didn't write. See if you can figure out which ones…they're listed at the end of the chapter. 

Notes: Did this make up for the other short chapters? I wanted a whole chapter devoted to Truth or Dare, so here it is! Please review!! I love reviews! Thanks, now you can read it. Oh, and there's a little shounen ai (spelling?) in here, too…very, very mild, though. Just a few 3x4 references…so don't kill me if you're not a shounen ai fan…please don't. Really, I'm too young to die.

~*~

Relena: Starseeker, you're scaring me…

Starseeker: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Relena: Eeep.

*Everyone's upstairs in one of the bigger rooms. Strangely enough, the room isn't creepy looking*

Hilde: This is even weirder than downstairs.

*Everyone else agrees*

Catherine: So what are the rules?

Hilde: Are there any consequences?

Relena: How about we get one consequence? The person giving the dare gets to choose it.

Catherine: Good idea, Relena! (I think that's the only time I'll EVER say that…)

Starseeker: (Heh heh, Relena bashing…)

Relena: It has to be worth skipping a dare…

Hilde: So it's gotta be good!

Lady Une: This is gonna be a LOOOOONG night.

Relena: I have a feeling that this'll be very interesting… *Glares at Starseeker, who grins back*

Dorothy: Hey! What about yaoi and yuri?

Starseeker: *Shrugs* I don't mind, do you?

*Everyone sweatdrops*

Starseeker: Hey, there IS a consequence if you don't want to deal with it. I'm allowing guy/guy and girl/girl pairs.

Relena: But why?

Starseeker: *Shrugs* I may decide to write a story like that some day. This'll be good practice.

*Everyone facevaults*

Duo: Oww…did anyone ever mention that facevaulting is PAINFUL?

*Everyone sweatdrops*

Catherine: Let's just start the game.

Hilde: Who goes first?

Starseeker: Um…Catherine. 

Catherine: Why me?

Starseeker: If you put your names in order, you're first. 

*Everyone sweatdrops yet again*

Catherine: Okay…uh, who should I pick?

Starseeker: Whoever you want.

Catherine: Okay, I pick you, Star!

Starseeker: NO way! I'm not playing! *Disappears to write the story in peace*

Relena: If she can do that, then why doesn't she just get us out of here?

Starseeker: I'm still in the house. I just made myself invisible to you. You might like to enjoy the game without me.

Relena: Whatever. Catherine, it's your turn.

Catherine: Um…I pick…Hilde! Truth or dare?

Hilde: Huh?!

Catherine: You heard me. Truth or dare?

Hilde: Uh…um…truth?

Catherine: Okay…is it true that and Duo are together?

Hilde: What do _you_ think?

Catherine: Ohhh yeah! Sorry, I forgot about the Monopoly thing… Okay. Your turn.

Hilde: Let's see… How about…Trowa.

Trowa: …?

Hilde: Truth or dare?

Trowa: Truth.

Hilde: Uh, okay. Lessee…are you and Quatre together?

Trowa: Huh?!

Hilde: As in, _together_?

*Quatre turns a deep shade of red. Trowa forces himself not to blush*

Trowa: Um…no? *Crosses his fingers behind his back*

Hilde: Okay…

Trowa: My turn? *Hilde nods* Dorothy. Truth or dare.

Dorothy: Dare!

Trowa: Okay then. Let Duo fix your hair.

Dorothy: What?! What's the consequence?

Trowa: Kissing Duo.

Dorothy and Duo Together: What?!

Dorothy: Grrr…fine. Duo can mess with my hair.

Duo: *Evil grin* Heh heh heh…

Dorothy: Wufei! Truth or dare?

Wufei: … *Sweatdrops* Truth?

Dorothy: Okay then…I heard a rumor that you like Sailor Moon. Is that true?

Wufei: NO!!! That pathetic weakling!! I can fight MUCH better than she can!

*Sally giggles*

Wufei: What're you giggling for?

Sally: Nothing…just had a mental picture…

Wufei: Of what?

Sally: You DON'T want to know.

Wufei: Okay, it's my turn. Let's see…Duo. Truth or dare?

Duo: Truth.

Wufei: *Mutters* Weakling. 

Duo: I heard that!

Wufei: Are you a cross-dresser?

Duo: What?! Who told you that?

Wufei: No one… 

Duo: Oh well. It's my turn! And I pick…Relena!

Relena: I'll take a dare.

Duo: Okay… *Evil grin* I dare you to…switch clothes with Heero!

Heero: ?!

Relena: Where'd you come up with that? Have you been reading fan fiction again? [1]

Duo: …yes…

Heero: Damn fan fics.

Duo: Will you switch clothes? Or do you want the consequence?

Relena: What is it?

Duo: Dance.

Relena: *Thinks for a moment, and knows she's a terrible dancer…* (No, I don't want to embarrass myself THAT much…) Um…okay, fine. Come on, Heero.

*Relena drags Heero out of the room so they can switch clothes.*

Relena: (Ugh, and he's wearing the spandex too!)

Heero: (I can't believe I have to wear her school uniform…Duo is gonna get it…)

*Everyone -except for Duo (who is still messing with Dorothy's hair) and Dorothy- leaves the room to see if they say anything to each other.

*Crash!*

Relena: Ouch!

*Bonk!*

Heero: That was my head!

Relena: Sorry! I can't see anything!

Heero: Then turn on the light!

Relena: NO!!

*Click* (Heero turns on the light)

Relena: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Heero: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Relena: Turn it off!

*Click!* (Light goes off)

*Crash!*

Relena: Owwww!

Heero: Duo! Omae o korosu!!

Duo: *From the other room* Uh-oh…

*The door starts to open*

Hilde: Everyone run!

*Everyone goes back into the other room and waits for Heero and Relena to come back*

Heero: I am NOT going in there.

Relena: Heero, I look just as ridiculous as you. Come ON! 

*Relena drags poor Heero into the room. She's wearing his green shirt, and it's inside out. She's also wearing the spandex shorts, and they seem to be a little too small*

Relena: How can you wear these things?

Heero: They stretch.

Relena: Or they're SUPPOSED to.

*Heero is wearing Relena's school uniform from the Peacecraft academy. The jacket's on backwards, and it's a few sized too big*

Heero: *Glares at Duo*

*Hilde is in tears on the floor. She can't talk because she's laughing so much*

Hilde: Hah hah hah! Y-you-… *Can't formulate a whole sentence. She looks at them again and cracks up some more*

Heero: *Gives Hilde _and_ Duo the Death Glare* Omae o korosu, Duo.

Hilde: *Calms down long enough to say…* Y'know, it's hard for ANYONE to take you serious when you're dressed like THAT.

Heero: Damnit.

*Relena and Heero sit down*

Duo: *Says very suddenly* Finished!

*Everyone looks over at Dorothy and gapes. Her hair is lime green. It's cut very poorly and very messy. There are also little hair clips randomly placed all over her head*

*No one says anything for a minute. Then everyone except for Duo and Dorothy start laughing*

Dorothy: What's so funny?! Duo, what did you do?

*Duo hands Dorothy a mirror*

Dorothy: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!

*Duo starts laughing*

Dorothy: It's GREEN! That'll NEVER come out!

Duo: Well, Relena, it's your turn.

Relena: Okay…who should I pick? Um…Catherine!

Catherine: Me? 

Relena: Yes. Truth or dare?

Catherine: Um…truth.

Relena: Okay. Is Trowa _really_ your brother?

Catherine: Yeah. My turn again? *Relena nods* Okay…this time I'm going with…Sally! Truth or dare?

Sally: Dare!

Catherine: Okay…I dare you to…kiss Wufei!

Sally and Wufei: What?! *Sally and Wufei look at each other in alarm*

Sally: That…shouldn't be too bad…

Catherine: Make that a _French kiss._

Sally: What?!

Wufei: I agree…what?!

Catherine: C'mon, you know you want to.

*They both sweatdrop*

Sally: What's the consequence?

*Catherine pulls a bunny suit out of Hammerspace and hands it to Sally*

Catherine: You have to wear THIS all night.

*Sally sweatdrops and French kisses Wufei*

Catherine: See? That wasn't too bad, was it?

*Sally glares at Catherine*

Sally: Let's see…um…Zechs!

Zechs: What?

Sally: Truth or dare?

Zechs: Um…I'll do a dare.

Sally: *Evil grin* Okay…I dare you to… *Looks over at the CD player and a stack of CDs* You have to dance to Britney Spears! [2]

Zechs: WHAT?!

Sally: Or you get to wear the bunny suit.

*Zechs sweatdrops and then facevaults*

Zechs: I'll make a deal with you. I'll *gulp* wear the bunny suit for 10 minutes and then I'm taking it off. But I am NOT dancing, got it?

Sally: Ten minutes is good enough. *Gets her camera ready*

*Zechs leaves the room grumbling and then comes back with the bunny suit on*

Zechs: Happy?

Sally: Very. *Pulls out her camera very quickly and snaps a picture before Zechs notices*

Zechs: Okay…who's next? *Looks around the room* Treize. Your turn.

Treize: I'll take truth.

Zechs: Okay…which of Lady Une's personalities do you like more?

*Treize looks at Lady Une*

Treize: Well, it's hard to decide-

*Lady Une glares at him with her evil personality*

Treize: *Gulps* I guess…whichever one she's in at the time.

Zechs: Okay…your turn.

Treize: Duo, truth or dare?

Duo: Well, uh…I'll take a dare, I guess.

*Lady Une whispers something into Treize's ear*

Starseeker: No! Too nasty!

Lady Une: Not in front of US!

Starseeker: Um…no!

*Lady Une finishes her whisper*

Treize: Okay…your dare is to…kiss Relena.

Duo: WHAT?! Heero's already pissed at me, I don't want him more angry!!

*Lady Une whispers something else to Treize*

Treize: Oh, I forgot. You have to let Heero have a gun, too.

*Heero's eyes light up and he smiles evilly*

Duo: What's the consequence?

Treize: The bunny suit.

Duo: NO way, pal! The God of Death does NOT wear a bunny suit!

Zechs: Damn.

*Sally takes another picture, and he notices this time*

Zechs: What the… give me that camera!

*Zechs chases Sally around the room but doesn't catch her*

Duo: Fine, I'll kiss Relena and give Heero the gun.

*Duo gives Heero a real gun, because Heero will know if it's fake, and proceeds to kiss Relena very quickly*

Duo: Happy?

Treize: No, but it's your turn now.

Duo: What do you mean, 'no'?

Treize: I was hoping he'd shoot you.

Duo: WHAT?!?!

Treize: It'd make things more interesting.

*Heero takes aim and shoots at Duo, who jumps up and gets out of the way just in time*

Duo: What're you tryin' to do, kill me?!

Heero: …yes.

Duo: Man, I knew you were suicidal, but not homicidal too!

*Heero shoots at Duo again, but realizes that he probably looks ridiculous because he's wearing Relena's clothes*

Heero: Duo-

Duo: Yeah, yeah, I know. Omae o korosu, right?

Heero: Yeah.

*Relena takes the gun away from Heero* 

Relena: What do you want to shoot him for? [3]

Heero: That was a dumb question.

Relena: You're right.

Duo: Well, it's my turn any ways. And I'm gonna ask Quatre. Truth or dare?

Quatre: Um…dare!

Duo: Okay…I dare you to…wear the bunny suit!

Quatre: And the consequence…?

Duo: Get a bottle of wine and drink 3 glasses of it.

Quatre: …why?

Duo: I dunno…it just seems like it'll be a good idea. I mean, you're into the non-alcoholic stuff…so why not?

*Quatre leaves to go down to the wine cellar*

Duo: I didn't think he would wear the bunny suit.

Zechs: *Still chasing Sally* Damn. Isn't my 10 minutes up?

Everyone else: No.

Zechs: I'll say it again…damn.

*Quatre comes back with a bottle of wine and a glass*

Duo: It can't be non-alcoholic.

Quatre: *Sigh* It isn't.

*He drinks 3 glasses and looks around*

Quatre: Oh, it's my turn…right?

Duo: Yep. 

Quatre: Um…Trowa!

Trowa: Truth.

Quatre: Exactly how much hair gel do you use to keep your hair like that?

Trowa: Let's see…I get one case per week. Each case has 28 bottles…4 bottles per day.

Quatre: Per DAY?

Trowa: Yeah. Let's see…Dorothy.

Dorothy: *Mourning over her messed-up hair* Truth!!!

Trowa: How did you get your eyebrows like that? Did you have some kind of extensions?

Dorothy: They're stick-ons.

Trowa: Okay…

Dorothy: My turn! Hmm…Heero. Truth or dare?

*Heero considers this question for a moment and then looks down at what the last dare caused*

Heero: Truth.

Dorothy: What's your favorite color?

Heero: What's the point of that question?

Dorothy: Well, I've had sources that say it's pink.

Heero: PINK?! No way. 

Dorothy: That's what I wanted to know. Your turn.

*Heero grins evilly* 

Heero: Duo…truth or dare?

Duo: Me again?! Why's everyone picking on me?

Starseeker: Sorry, I just had a lot of good dares and stuff for you.

Duo: Okay, okay. Dare.

Heero: I dare you to…let Dorothy mess with your hair.

Duo: WHAT?!

Heero: The consequence is…

Duo: The bunny suit?

Heero: No…you have to dress up like a girl and give one of the guys a lap dance.

Duo: Damn. Heero, you're cruel. I guess…I'll let Dorothy mess with my hair.

Dorothy: YES! Payback! Hah hah! SOMEONE GET ME SOME SCISSORS!!

Duo: Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?

Dorothy: I'll also need some hair spray, lots of gel –Trowa, can you help me with that? –Um, some little hair clips, that spray-on color… *Pulls all the stuff out of Hammerspace and gets to work* Don't worry Duo, you're gonna look MUCH better when I'm done…

Relena: Should we be worried?

Heero: Serves him right.

Duo: Oh, it's my turn! Let's see…let's see…who should I pick? How about…Noin! You haven't had a turn yet, have you?

Noin: Um…no…

Duo: Well then, truth or dare?

Noin: Truth, I guess.

Duo: Okay…damn, I can't think of a good question. Ever had a hangover?

Noin: Once, but I'm not going into it.

Duo: Jeez, fine then. Your turn.

Noin: Hmm…Wufei, truth or dare?

Wufei: Dare!

Noin: I dare you to…well, I'm taking this from Heero. Dress like a girl and give a lap dance to the guy of your choice.

Wufei: The consequence?

*Noin pulls a pair of Sailor Moon boxers out of Hammerspace*

Noin: You have to wear THESE.

Wufei: But…but…injustice! Oh, fine! *Grabs the Sailor Moon boxers and leaves for a minute. He changes into them and comes back*

Wufei: Now it's my turn. Relena, truth or dare?

Relena: I'll take a dare…

Wufei: You have to eat Heero's cooking. [4]

Relena: But…he cooks almost as bad as I do! What's the consequence?

Wufei: Bunny suit.

Relena: I suppose I could survive Heero's cooking…not too much of it, though.

Heero: Are you implying that my cooking sucks?

Duo: You hit the nail on the head, buddy.

Heero: Duo…

Duo: Yeah, yeah, omae o korosu and all that crap. Now, get to cookin'! OW!! *Duo yells as Dorothy pulls his hair*

Dorothy: Sorry.

Duo: Are you almost done?

Dorothy: Not quite… *Gets some glitter* It could take a while.

*Duo sweatdrops*

Duo: I have a feeling that I'm not gonna like whatever you do to my hair.

Dorothy: Oh, but Duo, that's the point. 

Duo: Damn.

Relena: Before I go…Hilde! Truth or dare?

Hilde: Um, I chose truth last time…how about a dare?

Relena: Okay…I dare you to…

*Heero whispers something in her ear*

Relena: Good idea! Hilde, I dare you to kiss Trowa!

Hilde: And the consequence?

Relena: Kissing Dorothy.

Hilde: Okay… *Goes over and gives Trowa a kiss on the cheek*

Relena: Well…I guess that counts. It's your turn.

Hilde: Quatre, truth or dare?

Quatre: I'll take another dare.

Hilde: The dare is to…oh, jeez, why not? Dress like a girl and give a lap dance to the guy of your choice, or drink 3 more glasses of wine.

Quatre: Well… (This is tough…but…I dunno, I guess I'll go with the wine.) *Pours and drinks 3 glasses and starts to feel a little…uh, tipsy…*

*Heero and Relena go downstairs into the kitchen. Heero grudgingly starts to cook. After a while the others smell strange scents coming from the kitchen…*

Quatre: Maybe someone should go check it out…

*Everyone looks at him*

Quatre: Maybe not… *Shrugs indifferently*

Trowa: No, you're right. Maybe we should make sure that everyone's still alive down there.

Quatre: Really? *Trowa nods* Okay, let's go.

*Trowa and Quatre leave the room*

Catherine: We need to wait for Quatre to get back so we can finish…*

Starseeker: Choose someone else to go.

Catherine: Why?

*Starseeker appears in the room and doesn't say anything*

Catherine: …oh. Why don't YOU start?

Starseeker: Me? I've never been good at truth or dare…well, except for that one time…but I was hyper. VERY hyper.

Hilde: How about we take a break for a while?

*Everyone agrees*

*Wufei and Sally take out a deck of cards*

Sally: Go fish? You sure? I mean, I don't want to cheat, er, take all your money…

Wufei: This time, we play for candy.

*Noin and Zechs walk over* 

Noin: Can we play, too?

Hilde: Hey, here's the Monopoly board!

Duo: Cool!

Dorothy: Done!

*Duo looks in a mirror. His bangs are clipped back messily, and his hair –jaggedly cut is tied up like Sailor Moon's…only it's all different colors. Parts of it are blue, purple, green, or glittery. Duo screams, again, like when Deathscythe was destroyed*

Duo: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! My hair, my beautiful hair!

*Everyone else stops what they're doing and sweatdrops*

Duo: I'll get you for this Dorothy…if it's the LAST thing I do!

*Dorothy just smiles…a look of evil in her eyes*

Hilde: Duo, get over it and come play Monopoly.

Treize: Can we play?

Hilde: Sure!

*Starseeker pulls out a deck of UNO cards*

Starseeker: *To Catherine* Wanna play?

Catherine: Sure.

*Dorothy is watching the others set up Monopoly*

Dorothy: Can I play, too?

Duo: *Trying to undo what she's done to his poor hair.* As long as you stay away from me. 

Now, if you don't remember, here's what everyone's doing

Heero: Cooking (If that's what you could call it…)

Relena: Watching Heero 'cook'.

Duo: Playing Monopoly.

Hilde: Playing Monopoly.

Trowa: Who knows?

Catherine: Playing Uno.

Quatre: Who knows?

Dorothy: Playing Monopoly.

Wufei: Playing Go Fish.

Sally: Playing Go Fish.

Zechs: Playing Go Fish.

Noin: Playing Go Fish.

Treize: Playing Monopoly.

Lady Une: Playing Monopoly.

Starseeker: Playing Uno.__

_Will Relena survive Heero's cooking? Who will win in Go Fish, Monopoly, and Uno? When will this story end?! And what *are* Trowa and Quatre doing? Find the answers to these questions (Well, maybe not the last one…) in part 7! _

[1] Referring to the fanfic "A Night when Hell Breaks Loose". 

[2] I know that this is way in the future, but I had to think up something funny!

[3] Relena said this line referring to Heero in one of the earliest episodes of the English version…

[4] This is kind of referring to the story "Relena *Can't* Cook". But I doubt that Heero can cook either…


	7. Default Chapter Title

# Things That Go 'Mwahaha' in the Night

_Another Gundam Wing fanfiction_

## Disclaimer: Nothing mentioned in here belongs to me…except Starseeker, who is me.

Notes: Sorry it took so long…I was faced with writer's block. But here's part 7! Please review and give me ideas for part 8, because I don't have any!

Thoughts are in (parentesis).

## ~Part 7: Some Other…Interesting Antics Ensue~

Trowa: 'Interesting' is _not_ the word that I would use.

Starseeker: Well it's the word _I_ would use. And I did, too. See?

Trowa: Yeah, yeah.

Starseeker: Wait a minute! You're not in here!

Trowa: Ohhh yeah…bye! *Is gone in a puff of smoke*

Heero: Why a puff of smoke?

Starseeker: You're not here either!

Heero: Oops, I forgot. *Gone in another puff of smoke*

*Suddenly Relena walks into the room. Her face is a very pale shade of green and she looks like she's gonna be sick*

Relena: Okay, I did my dare…who gave it to me, again?

Wufei: Um…

Relena: Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna be sick…

Wufei: What did he cook?

Relena: A sandwich. A freaking sandwich! One would think that no one could mess up a sandwich…not even _I_ can mess up a sandwich!

Wufei: Okaaaaay…

Sally: Got any threes?

Wufei: DAMNIT!

Duo: What kind of sandwich was it?

Relena: A whatever-you-can-stuff-on-it sandwic

*Relena rushes to the bathroom and sounds of hurling are heard*

Wufei: Weakling.

Relena: *Comes back* Yeah, well, I'd like to see _you_ survive Heero's cooking.

Wufei: Uh…no thanks.

Zechs: Can I take off the bunny suit yet? Hasn't it been 10 minutes already?

*Starseeker looks at her watch and sees that 25 minutes have passed…*

Starseeker: Um…no, hasn't been 10 minutes yet. *Crosses her fingers behind her back*

*Duo looks over at Starseeker*

Duo: So what're you gonna have us do next?

Starseeker: Finally! I was waiting for someone to ask me that!

Duo: I have a feeling that it isn't gonna be good…

*Heero walks into the room*

Heero: What isn't gonna be good?

Duo: Whatever Starseeker's planning.

*Quatre and Trowa come into the room*

Starseeker: Now that everyone's here, we're gonna play a new game!

Everyone else: *Sweatdropping* Uh-oh…

Starseeker: Spin the bottle!

Everyone else: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Starseeker: I KNEW you'd be excited!

*Suddenly, Monopoly, the deck of cards, and the UNO cards disappear*

*Everyone gets in a circle. The order is: Heero, Hilde, Trowa, Dorothy, Wufei, Treize, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, Sally, Quatre, Catherine, Duo, Relena. Starseeker has gone to get a bottle*

Duo: Why is she doing this to us?

Relena: No idea… (She's gonna give me my scene with Heero!!!)

Heero: (Relena's got that crazed look in her eyes again…)

Relena: (I wonder what he's thinking…)

Heero: (I wonder what she's planning…)

Starseeker: (Not THAT again…)

Heero and Relena: (Shut up.)

Starseeker: (No.)

Relena: (I wonder what he's thinking…)

Heero: (I wonder what she's planning…)

Starseeker: Damn, this story's getting SO repetitive…

*Starseeker comes back with the bottle and puts it in the middle of the circle*

Relena: Are you playing?

Starseeker: Um…nope.

Duo: I bet you'd play if-

Starseeker: Don't say it! Yes, I probably would, but he's not here is he? He's not even a fan fiction character so HAH!

Duo: *Sweatdrops* Okaaaaay…

*Starseeker disappears*

Hilde: I'll go first…

*Hilde spins the bottle. It spins…and spins…and spins…and spins…*

Duo: That thing's making me dizzy…

*It spins…and spins…and spins…and lands on…Wufei!*

Wufei: Shit.

*Hilde kisses Wufei on the cheek* 

Wufei: Why do I have to play this? This is a game for weaklings! I will have justice!

Starseeker: Shut UP, will ya?!

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!! *Grumbles and spins the bottle*

*It lands on Lady Une*

Wufei: Double shit. *Looks pleadingly at Starseeker* Please don't make me kiss HER!!

Lady Une: How are you coming up with this?

Starseeker: I put all your names on paper, closed my eyes, and picked one. So I'm not being unfair.

Wufei: Damn. *Grimaces and kisses Lady Une on the cheek. He then leaves to brush his teeth*

*Lady Une spins the bottle and it lands on Duo*

Hilde: Grrrr…

Duo: Damn.

*Lady Une kisses Duo on the cheek*

*Duo spins the bottle and it lands on Treize*

Duo: Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, sh-

Starseeker: I think they get the point.

Treize: Shit.

Lady Une: Grrrr…

Hilde: Grrrr…

*Duo somehow manages to move the bottle over and it lands on Dorothy*

*Lady Une and Treize breathe a sigh of relief*

Duo: I don't know which is worse. Having to kiss Treize, or…her.

*Duo grimaces and lightly kisses Dorothy on the lips*

Hilde: Grrrr… (You're dead, Dorothy…)

*Dorothy spins the bottle and it lands on Trowa*

Trowa: Shit.

Quatre: … (Grrrr…)

*Dorothy lightly kisses Trowa on the lips*

*Trowa spins the bottle and it lands on Sally*

Wufei: Grrr…

Quatre: … (Grrrr…)

*Trowa kisses Sally on the cheek*

*Sally spins the bottle and it lands on Zechs*

Sally and Zechs: Shit.

Wufei and Noin: Grrrr…

*Sally kisses Zechs on the cheek*

*Zechs spins the bottle and it lands on Relena*

Zechs: That's messed up! She's my sister!

Starseeker: Relax, it's not like you're marrying her or something…

Zechs: *Grumbles* You've got a sick mind, Starseeker.

Starseeker: Not exactly sick…strange fits better, I think.

*Zechs glares at Starseeker and kisses Relena on the forehead*

Starseeker: That wasn't so bad, was it?

Zechs: You're lucky I don't have Epyon here…

*Relena spins the bottle and holds her breath. It lands on… (Gasp!) Heero!*

Heero: ?!

*Relena dives for him and starts making out with him. But Heero doesn't seem to mind*

Relena: … (Thank you, Starseeker!!!)

Everyone else: *Stares* …… *Blink, blink*

Duo: Don't they need to come up for air yet?

Hilde: I didn't think that was humanly possible…

*Relena and Heero get up and look at everyone, acting like nothing happened*

Starseeker: Uh…yeah. Heero, it's your turn.

*Heero sighs and spins the bottle. It spins…and spins…and spins…and lands on Treize*

*All of a sudden the bottle blows up. Everyone looks at Heero, who's holding a gun that's pointed at where the bottle used to be*

Relena: I guess the game's over…

*Everyone breathes a sigh of relief*

Duo: So what-

Hilde: *Putting a hand over his mouth* Don't ask! That's how we got into that game! 

*Duo nods and Hilde takes her hand off of his mouth*

*Suddenly there's a loud crash. Everyone glares at Starseeker*

Starseeker: What're you looking at me for? 

Hilde: I just realized something…if we kill you, then this story's over.

Starseeker: *Blink, blink* What?

Hilde: If we kill you then we can all go back to our pseudo-normal lives.

Starseeker: Oh, _pseudo_- normal? Interesting choice of words!

Hilde: Well…uh…thanks.

Starseeker: Do you know what it means?

Hilde: Um…it means…well, it means our exciting-normal lives, right?

Starseeker: Nope. Basically it means fake.

Hilde: How'd you know that?

Starseeker: I have my ways… *Closes computer thesaurus*

Duo: I'm bored!

*Suddenly-*

Hilde: Could we PLEASE use another word?

*AHEM!* *Without warning…* (You happy?)

Hilde: Very.

*Without warning, the steel plates over the doors and windows disappear.

Duo: What the-

Starseeker: Cool…who did that?

Relena: You mean you didn't do it?

Starseeker: …no…I told you, my author powers are useless unless I use a computer, and it's downstairs.

Catherine: Well if that wasn't Starseeker…

Trowa: Then who was it?

Starseeker: I'm starting to get creeped out…

Hilde: …again.

*Starseeker gives Hilde the death glare*

Starseeker: And YOU'RE starting to get on my nerves.

Hilde: …again.

Relena: Well, since those things are gone…we can leave!

Dorothy: Wow, it's raining…

Catherine: Really hard…

*Everyone goes to the windows and looks out*

Quatre: I can't see anything…

Trowa: Me neither.

Relena: Okay…maybe we _can't_ leave.

Starseeker: Damn. Why can't we just use umbrellas?

Relena: The road…it's covered in mud. We'd get stuck or something…and the cars are probably stuck already.

Catherine: So we're stuck here until the rain stops?

Relena: Looks like it.

Catherine: Damn.

*Suddenly the power goes out*

*CRASH!*

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!*

AAAAHHHH!

Ooof!

*BONK!*

Oww!

Sorry!

Get a flashlight!

*CRASH!*

I got it!

That's not a flashlight…

…oh.

*Click!*

*A small flashlight comes on and shows that everyone has practically fallen on top of each other*

Starseeker: That was…interesting…

*Everyone agrees shakily*

Duo: *Looks at Wufei, who's been sitting on his lap, and sweatdrops* I, uh, think you confused me with someone else…

Wufei: AAAHHHH! *Jumps off of Duo and goes to stand in the corner of the room* That didn't happen.

Duo: Got it.

Wufei: Good.

*Quatre, who is sitting on Trowa's lap, jumps up*

Quatre: Oops, sorry.

Starseeker: *Stifles a laugh* But you guys make such a cute couple!

*Trowa and Quatre sweatdrop*

Duo: So what do we do now?

Starseeker: …I dunno, I'm out of ideas.

Duo: How can you be out of ideas?! You're the writer, not us!

Starseeker: Wrter's block. I've had it with 'Cycles of Battle' for about3 weeks…or longer.

Duo: …oh.

Starseeker: Does anyone else have any ideas?

Wufei: How about we all get back to what we were doing before spin the bottle?

Starseeker: Oh, good idea!

*Instantly, everyone's playing whatever game they were playing before spin the bottle*

Wufei: Noin, got any queens?

Noin: Go fish.

Wufei: Damn.

Treize: I bought Park Avenue! One step closer to ruling the world…er, winning the game…heh heh heh…

*Lady Une splits into 2 Lady Unes…the bad one and the good one*

(Bad) Lady Une: That's it! The way to succeed is brutal takeover!

(Good) Lady Une: No, peaceful negotiation is always better.

(Bad) Lady Une: I'll overpower you, Une!

(Good) Lady Une: No…let's stop the fighting now.

Bad: Shove it!

Good: Oh, no you didn't!

Bad: Yes I did! And I'll say it again! Shove it, b****!

Good: You want a piece of me?

Bad: Bring it on!

*Bad Lady Une and Good Lady Une start fighting each other*

Relena: That's not the way to achieve peace!

Quatre: Because we shouldn't be fighting at all! 

Relena: That's right!

Duo: Could someone explain what the hell is going on?

Wufei: Lady Une is fighting with Lady Une.

Sally: Gow any aces?

Wufei: Damnit! Not again!

_What will happen next? Submit a review and give me some ideas, pleeeeeee-zuh! Or send me an e-mail at [Starseeker__1@hotmail.com][1]. Thankees!_

   [1]: mailto:Starseeker__1@hotmail.com



	8. Default Chapter Title

# Things That Go 'Mwahaha' in the Night

_Another Gundam Wing fanfiction_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in here…except for Starseeker, who is me. So don't sue me!

Note: This is the one with no name…I couldn't think one up. We're coming down to the last chapters here! But don't worry, I've got an idea for another parody…heh heh heh… anyways, read, enjoy, and review!

## ~Part 8: The One With No Name~

Trowa: No name, huh?

Starseeker: Would you shut UP?! You've said a rude comment at the beginning of all the last few chapters!

Trowa: Not exactly. In the Truth or Date one Relena was the one who said something.

Starseeker: Whatever. 

Duo: I'm bored.

Everyone else: WE KNOW!!!

Duo: Eeep.

Starseeker: *Starts banging her head on the wall, then stops* Ow!!! That hurt!

*Everyone else sweatdrops*

Starseeker: Note to self: never do that again.

*The flashlight that Duo has been holding flickers off*

Duo: Damn, I knew I shoulda changed the batteries before I got here!

*Everyone sweatdrops, even though no one can see it in the dark*

Starseeker: Um, okay, I saw some candles and matches by the window. Everyone move up against the walls so I don't step on someone, and I'll get them!

Relena: Did you say candles? And matches?

Starseeker: Uh…yeah…so?

Relena: Let me get them. I don't think any of us trust you with matches.

*Starseeker facevaults*

*Relena somehow finds her way to where the candles and matches are. She miraculously manages to light one of the matches and light a candle. Then she lights the other 3 that are there*

Starseeker: Okay, so now what do we do?

*Relena is sitting in front of all 4 candles. Then she sneezes, and they all blow out*

Relena: Damnit!

*She picks up another match and lights them again*

Starseeker: Now get away from them so they don't blow out again.

*Relena moves away from the candles. Everyone is lined up against the walls now*

Starseeker: How about someone goes downstairs to get some batteries for Duo's flashlight?

Hilde: Good idea. Hope you find 'em, Star!

Starseeker: WHAT?! I didn't say _I_ was going!

Hilde: But it was YOUR idea!

Starseeker: If you're so anxious to get light in here then YOU get 'em! I am NOT going downstairs!

Hilde: Okay, fine. I'll go. Relena, give me one of those candles!

*Relena hands Hilde a candle. Suddenly the window flies open and blows all four candles out*

Relena: Someone –or some_thing_- does NOT want these candles lit.

*Everyone glares at Starseeker, who unsuccessfully attempts to whistle and look innocent*

*Suddenly…*

*BOOOOOOM!!!*

*CRASH!*

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Eeep!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Ooof!"

*Giggle*

*Sweatdrop*

"Back!"

*Click!*

*Hilde is in the doorway, holding a new flashlight and another set of batteries. She hands the batteries to Duo, who puts them in the flashlight and turns it on*

*Everyone again seems to be in someone's lap…except for Starseeker, Duo, and Hilde. Everyone stands up and looks at Hilde, who now seems to be staring at something in the corner of the room…*

Hilde: What the hell are those?

*In the corner are the SD versions of the Gundam pilots, Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, and Starseeker. Unfortunately, no matter how cute they're supposed to be, Dorothy still looks scary*

Hilde: *Turns to Starseeker* More senseless Dorothy-bashing, I see?

Starseeker: There's nothing wrong with that is there?

Hilde: No.

Dorothy: YES!!

Starseeker: Good.

*SD Starseeker goes over to Starseeker and looks at her*

*Starseeker stares at her SD counterpart and then blinks*

*All other characters are doing the same thing*

Duo: This is weird…where'd they come from?

Relena: I bet it had to do with the storm…

Hilde: I bet it was Starseeker's idea.

*Starseeker sweatdrops*

Starseeker: Uh…would you believe me if I said it wasn't?

Hilde: Nope.

Starseeker: Didn't think so.

*Hilde looks at all the SD characters*

Hilde: Hey Starseeker, how come yours doesn't look like you?

Starseeker: I guess she's supposed to be the in-real-life version of me.

Hilde: She looks almost…normal.

*Starseeker sweatdrops again*

Relena: Can't we just find a way to get them OUT of here?

Duo: Has anyone noticed that they haven't said a word since they got here?

Starseeker: You're right… *Looks at SD Starseeker* Hi there.

*SD Starseeker just stares at her*

Starseeker: Can you say something?

*SD stares…*

Starseeker: Damnit, say something!!

SD Starseeker: Eeep.

*Starseeker facevaults. When she regains her composure, she begins to strange her SD character like Homer does to Bart on The Simpsons*

SD Starseeker: *Starts turning blue*

Relena: Stop it, Star! The poor little thing's turning colors!

*Starseeker looks from SD to Relena and sighs* 

Starseeker: Okay, fine. *Puts the SD character down*

SD Starseeker: Thank you, Big Relena.

*Meanwhile, Heero is staring down his SD self, and SD Relena is watching*

Heero: ……

SD Heero: ……

*After a few minutes, SD Heero cracks and starts to laugh*

SD Relena: My hero! *Attaches herself to regular Heero*

SD Heero: NO! My Relena! *Hugs SD Relena*

SD Relena: Oh Heero! *Hugs SD Heero back, letting go of regular Heero*

*SD Heero hugs SD Relena*

SD Relena: Give me a kiss?

*SD Heero kisses SD Relena*

Starseeker: Oh, that's SOOO cute!!

*SD Heero pulls down a shade that no one knew was there, like in cartoons*

*As that happens, SD Hilde and regular Hilde are fighting over regular Duo*

Hilde: He's mine!

SD Hilde: No, he's mine!

Hilde: Mine!

SD Hilde: Mine!

Hilde: MINE!

SD Hilde: MINE!!

Hilde: Let go!

SD Hilde: No, YOU let go!

Duo: Somebody help me…

Hilde: You're hurting him!

SD Hilde: No, YOU'RE hurting him!

Hilde: Just! Let! GO!

SD Hilde: Okay. *Lets go of Duo and he and Hilde go flying*

Duo: *Hits the wall* Ow…

Hilde: *Also hits the wall* Ditto.

*SD Hilde giggles*

*Meanwhile, Zechs, Noin, Treize, and Lady Une watch in amusement*

Treize: This is pretty funny.

Noin: Yeah. I'm just glad that OUR SD characters didn't show up.

Zechs: You can say that again.

Lady Une: …but don't.

Noin: Oh…okay.

*Meanwhile, Quatre and Trowa are staring at their SD characters*

Quatre: What wonderful plot filler…

Trowa: …weird.

SD Quatre: Hiya!

SD Trowa: ……

*With Wufei and Sally*

Wufei: This is…

SD Wufei: Injustice!

*SD Sally hugs SD Wufei*

*Sally looks at Wufei after this happens and shrugs*

Sally: I think they're kind of cute.

Wufei: You would.

Sally: What's that supposed to mean?!

*SD Sally lets go of SD Wufei and hugs regular Wufei. SD Wufei does the same with Sally*

Wufei: AAAH! Get it off!

*Sally laughs*

Sally: Are you afraid of it?

Wufei: Well…uh…no, of course not! Only a weakling would be scared of a SD character!

*Sally gently pries SD Wufei off of her, and un-attaches SD Sally from Wufei*

Sally: There.

Wufei: Thanks.

*SD Sally and SD Wufei hug each other again*

*Starseeker is still trying to get SD Starseeker to talk*

Starseeker: Are you gonna say anything or not?

*SD Starseeker shakes her head*

Starseeker: Oh, you're imitating me in school, aren't you?

*SD Starseeker nods*

Starseeker: Hmm… *A light bulb forms and lights up over her head* Okay… why don't you imitate me when I'm out of school?

*SD Starseeker starts talking…*

Starseeker: I did it!

*SD Starseeker is still talking…*

Starseeker: It was so simple…why didn't I think of that before choking her?

*SD Starseeker is still talking…*

Starseeker: I don't talk THAT much…do I?

*SD Starseeker stops*

Starseeker: Thank you!

SD Starseeker: Thank you!

Starseeker: Thank you for what?

SD Starseeker: Thank you for what?

Starseeker: Stop it!

SD Starseeker: Stop it!

Starseeker: That's not funny!

SD Starseeker: That's not funny! *Giggles*

Starseeker: *Starts to turn red with anger* Quit it!

SD Starseeker: *Tries to make her face turn red* Quit it!

*Starseeker starts choking SD Starseeker again*

*Suddenly all the lights come back on*

Duo: What was that?

Hilde: The lights came on.

Duo: Yeah, I know that. But why?

Hilde: How should I know?!

Duo: I wasn't asking you!

Hilde: Then who were you asking?

Duo: Anyone who knew!

Hilde: Oh.

Relena: Anyone have any idea what time it is?

Heero: *Pulls out a digital watch* It's 12:23.

Wufei: You've had that watch the whole time?!

Heero: Well…yeah…I was only supposed to use it for emergencies.

*Wufei sweatdrops*

Starseeker: *Looks at the SD characters* Isn't it past your bedtime?

SD Characters: Yeah, it is…we're gonna be in big trouble!

SD Relena: Bye everyone!

SD Starseeker: Yeah, we've caused enough trouble for one night! 

*The SD characters vanish in a flash of light*

Hilde: Okay…well, that was interesting. I wonder why they came here, though. *Glares at Starseeker suspiciously*

Starseeker: Uh…no idea. *Crosses her fingers behind her back and tries to look innocent*

Hilde: Yeah, sure. 

Wufei: *Looks at Sally* We've got a card game to finish.

Treize: Hey, I haven't won Monopoly yet!

Catherine: Starseeker, I challenge you to another game of Uno!

Starseeker: I'll beat you again then.

Catherine: This time, no doubles!

Starseeker: But…oh well, I'll beat you anyways!

Catherine: I'd like to see you try!


	9. Default Chapter Title

# Things That Go 'Mwahaha' in the Night

_Another Gundam Wing fanfiction_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in here except for Starseeker, who is me. So puh-leaze don't sue. 

Notes: I'm not following the whole movie's storyline...just the beginning, mostly. So if you haven't seen the movie I'm not spoiling it. There's also a teeny-tiny bit of shounen ai in here with Quatre and Trowa. Nothing really bad… Oh, and thoughts are in (parenthesis). These are the last 2 parts, and there's a little surprise at the end! Read, enjoy, and review!

## ~Part 9: Even More Mwahaha!~

Trowa: Very nice. *Sarcastic*

Starseeker: Could SOMEONE give me something heavy to hit him with?! *Puts a hand on her forehead* Or an Aspirin?

Everyone: *As if on cue* AAAAAHHHHHH!!

Starseeker: Oooh…déjà vu!

Hilde: Hey, how'd you do that?

Starseeker: Do what?

Hilde: Those little things over 'deja'!

Starseeker: Déjà vu…that?

Hilde: Yeah! How'd you do those little marks?

Starseeker: I dunno…I guess it was auto correct.

Hilde: But it didn't work for me.

Starseeker: You gotta say déjà vu…

Hilde: Okay, let me try…déjà vu! Hey, I did it! Coooool…

Starseeker: Uh, yeah.

Hilde: Déjà vu…hey, what does that mean, any ways?

Starseeker: It means you feel like you've done something before…or something like that.

Hilde: Well that describes this whole story! 

Starseeker: What do you mean?!

Hilde: I mean, everything you've got in this story is in here twice more.

Zechs: Which reminds me, can I take off the bunny suit?

Starseeker: Uh…nope, sorry. It hasn't been 10 minutes.

Zechs: Damn.

Hilde: That's mean! Aren't you gonna tell him that it's been 3 mmmph!

*Starseeker puts a hand over Hilde's mouth to shut her up*

Starseeker: No, I'm not. 

Hilde: Why not?

Starseeker: Ummm…I dunno. 

Hilde: *Sweatdrops* Okay. Whatever.

Duo: What do we do next?

Hilde: We're playing Monopoly, remember?

Starseeker: *Puts down a card* Uno!

Catherine: Damn!

Wufei: *Sighs* Got any…um…jacks?

Sally: Damn. *Hands Wufei 2 cards*

Wufei: YES! Finally! Okay…got any twos?

Sally: Nope.

Wufei: Damn. *Gets a card*

Noin: Wufei, got any jacks?

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!

Treize: You sunk my battleship! *Receives strange looks from the others* I mean…uh…oh, Duo, you've landed on Park Avenue! And there are…one, two…3 houses on it! 

Duo: Damn! Sorry, I'm broke. How much do I owe you?

Treize: Um… *Inputs it into a calculator and a sizzling noise follows* Apparently too much to add on this…shouldn't you be out of the game by now, anyways?

Duo: Oh man, you're right! What a lame way to lose!

Hilde: You spent all your money on a place where no one went…I feel sorry for you, Duo.

Starseeker: *Puts down her next-to-last card again* U-

Catherine: UNO! Hah, I beat you! You have to draw!

Starseeker: Okay. *Takes out her sketchbook and draws a very nice anime sketch. Catherine sweatdrops*

Catherine: No, you have to get 4 cards!

Starseeker: Oh… *Gets her cards and they continue playing*

*Meanwhile, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Relena have set up two games of Battleship*

Relena: Heero, why don't you just _tell_ me where your ships are?

Heero: That kind of defeats the purpose of the game…

Relena: Oh, no! I just realized…this is a game that promotes war! It should be banned from all homes, stores, and anywhere else where it would be played!

Heero: Okay, fine!

Relena: I thought so.

Heero: Damn, she does that EVERY time.

Quatre: Hmm…

Trowa: Well? Was it a hit or a miss?

Quatre: Um…miss! 

Trowa: Okay, your turn.

Quatre: Let's see…you know what? I've already guessed every space and I haven't hit your ships!

Trowa: Yeah, same here…

Quatre: Trowa, were you…

Trowa: Quatre, were you…

Trowa and Quatre: *At the same time* Cheating?

Quatre: How dare you accuse me of cheating! Just because I moved a ship…or two…okay, so I moved all of them…a few times. Does that make me a cheater?!

Trowa: …yes.

Quatre: Well you did the same thing!

Trowa: That's an unfair accusation!

Quatre: That's it! I'm not speaking to you until you apologize!

Trowa: Same here!

Quatre: Well…same here!

Trowa: This conversation is over! *Goes to talk to Catherine*

Quatre: FINE! *Goes to sit in the corner of the room*

Trowa: Hey sis.

Catherine: Hi Trowa…what was that all about?

Trowa: Me and…and _him_ had a fight.

Starseeker: …over a game of Battleship?

Trowa: Yeah, so?

Starseeker: Man, even fights with my brother are more logical.

Trowa: Your brother and logic do not belong in the same sentence.

Starseeker: At least we can agree on one thing. Your turn, Catherine.

Catherine: Okay. *Puts down a card*

Starseeker: Hah! *Puts down her next-to-last card* UNO! *Puts down her last card because it was the same one* I win! YEAH!

Catherine: We agreed, no doubles…remember?

Starseeker: Damnit! *Picks up her card and sighs*

Trowa: *Looks over Catherine's shoulder* No, don't put that one down…yeah, that one.

Starseeker: Trowa, quit it! No helping allowed!

Trowa: Well I'm helping anyways!

Quatre: I'll help Starseeker then!

Starseeker: So now it's fair!

*Trowa and Quatre glare at each other*

*Catherine puts down a card*

Starseeker: Bad move, Catherine! *Puts down her last card and jumps up* I win! I win!

Catherine: Do you have to rub it in my face?

Starseeker: *Thinks about it for a minute* Um…yeah! I win! I win! Hah hah!

Duo: Is anyone else hungry?

Hilde: You just ate a while ago!

Duo: Yeah, like 3 hours ago! I'm going down to the kitchen…anyone else want something?

*No one says anything*

Duo: Okay, I'll be right back!

Hilde: Duo, don't say that!

Duo: Who not?

Hilde: Haven't you ever seen _Scream_? That's a rule about being in a scary movie, remember?

Duo: But we're not in a scary movie…

Hilde: Don't say that anyways!

Duo: Okay, fine. I'm going down to the kitchen now. *Leaves*

Relena: Looks like I win again! I wonder how I did that…

Heero: Maybe it has something to do with me giving you all of the locations?

Relena: No, I don't think so. I must be good at this game. Don't you think so, Heero?

Heero: Um…

*Relena gives Heero googily puppy eyes*

Relena: Well?

Heero: Can't…resist…eyes…yes!

Relena: Oh, thank you Heero!

Heero: Hn.

*Meanwhile, in the kitchen…*

Duo: I think I've got enough food for a small snack. *Has food piled up higher than him* Now, the problem…getting it up the stairs! Oh well, I'll just eat it down here.

*Duo spreads his food out on the table and notices that something's missing*

Duo: I don't have a drink!

*Duo goes to the fridge and looks around. He finally pulls out a 2-liter bottle of Sprite, and something catches his eye*

Duo: Hmm…whipped cream… *Grabs the can* I'll show this to Hilde later…

*Duo sits down and starts stuffing his face, occasionally stopping to take a drink. He soon realizes that eating so fast has given him the hiccups*

Duo: Oh, *Hic!* man! *Hic* I hate the *Hic* hic- *Hic!* hic- *Hic!* hic- *Hic!* hiccups! 

*Nonetheless, Duo still continues to scarf down food like it'll disappear in a few seconds if he doesn't*

Duo: Well, that was a nice snack! *Grabs the whipped cream and goes back upstairs*

Hilde: Hi Duo.

Duo: Hey, Hilde babe. *Shows her the can of whipped cream*

Hilde: Oh…um, Duo, you said you wanted to show me something…?

Duo: Uh, yeah…it's in the other room…

Hilde: Okay. Um, I'm dropping out of the game. You two have fun! *Leaves the room with Duo*

Relena: *Elbows Heero* Give you any ideas?

*Heero receives a threatening look from Zechs*

Heero: Nope.

*Relena glares at Zechs, who stops giving Heero the warning look. But the warning is clearly still there*

Relena: What about now?

*Heero shakes his head hastily*

Heero: I'm, uh, gonna go for a walk. Relena, you wanna come?

Relena: Sure! Bye everyone!

Wufei: Could someone PLEASE tell me why this…this WOMAN keeps beating me?!

Sally: I'm a better Go Fish player than you are, that's how!

Wufei: I refuse to believe that!

Sally: Then prove me wrong!

Wufei: Okay…got any queens?

Sally: Nope.

Wufei: DAMNIT!

Catherine: They're gonna do that all night, aren't they?

Starseeker: Yeah.

Wufei: Starseeker! When am I gonna win?!

Starseeker: Who said you were gonna win?

Wufei: This is injustice!! I demand justice be served! In the name of- err…never mind.

*Sally tries not to laugh*

Wufei: What's so funny?

Sally: Oh, nothing… *Tries to erase the hilarious image of Wufei dressed as a Sailor Scout from her mind…* Nothing at all.

Wufei: Hmmph.

Catherine: Can I ask why you won't let him win?

Starseeker: Because it's the only joke that's still going from the early part of the story.

Catherine: Really?

Starseeker: Yeah, it started on page 14.

Catherine: And…what page are we on now?

Starseeker: 66.

Wufei: You mean we've been playing this lousy card game for 52 pages?!

Starseeker: Yeah, so?

Wufei: I'm bound to win sooner or later…

*Meanwhile, with Heero and Relena…*

Relena: These hallways never seem to end, do they Heero?

Heero: …

Relena: It's kind of scary…but you'll protect me, won't you Heero?

Heero: …

Relena: Heero…?

Heero: What?

Relena: What's wrong?

Heero: …nothing.

Relena: Hey…! Look!

Heero: What is it?

Relena: An elevator?!

Heero: How weird…

Relena: Cool! *Runs over to the elevator and pushes the button*

Heero: …

*The elevator opens with a creak and Relena hops in. Heero follows her. Relena pushes one of the buttons. The elevator door closes and they start moving*

Heero: Explain to me why you think this is so interesting, Relena?

Relena: I dunno. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

*Suddenly, the elevator jerks and stops with a sickening wail*

Heero: Oh, _now_ she adds a drama effect…

Relena: What happened, Heero?

*The elevator light goes out and Relena screams. The emergency overhead light turns on, and Relena's cowering on the floor*

Heero: Relax, Relena. There's nothing to worry about.

Relena: Oh yeah, sure! Says you! Haven't you seen the movie, 'When Elevator Crashes Kill'?!

Heero: …you watch that stuff?

Relena: Yeah, why not?

Heero: Uh…no reason.

Relena: Aaanyways… *Screams* WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!

Heero: … *Sweatdrops*

*After a little while*

Relena: Do you think they've noticed that we're gone? 

Heero: Well, you _did_ say 'Bye everyone!'. 

Relena: …oh yeah. Well, do you think they've noticed that we've been gone for a long time?

Heero: I don't think so.

Relena: Oh, Heero! We're gonna starve, or die of thirst, or the elevator cable's gonna snap, or something else is gonna happen! I can't die! I'm the ruler of a nation, damnit! I don't deserve this…I'm too rich and powerful!

*Heero's starting to question his decision to go out with Relena…*

*Suddenly, the elevator door opens and a very muddled Duo is standing there*

Relena: Duo! You've saved us!

Duo: I just couldn't stand all that whining.

Heero: Neither could I.

Relena: What's that supposed to mean?!

Heero: …nothing.

Relena: Oh well, let's just get out of here!

*Heero and Relena leave the elevator*

Heero: How'd you end up on the same floor as us?

Duo: Actually, we're on the floor above you guys. But I could still hear her whining.

Heero: Oh. So how far away from the others are we?

Duo: We're a few floors above them.

Heero: Okay. *Goes to the stairs and back to the room with the others*

Zechs: Where's Relena?

Heero: *Looks around* She was right behind me a few minutes ago…

Relena: *Sneaking up behind Heero while he talks* Hiya!

Heero: AAAHHHHH!!! *Jumps*

Starseeker: Congrats, Relena. You've successfully scared the hell outta Heero.

Relena: Cool!

Wufei: Sally, got any fours?

Sally: Go fish. *Yawns*

Noin: How about…aces?

Wufei: *Stifles a yawn* Go fish.

Zechs: *Sighs* Noin, got any sevens?

*Noin hands Zechs a pair of sevens*

Zechs: What about threes?

Noin: Go fish.

Sally: Zechs, got any…threes?

*Zechs hands Sally his 2 threes. She puts a set of four on the table in front of her and yawns*

Sally: Got any kings?

Zechs: *Yawns* Go fish…

*Noin rests her head on the table*

Wufei: Got any kings?

*Sally hands Wufei 3 kings and he puts down a set on the table*

Wufei: It's your turn, Noin. *Looks at Noin* …Noin? Hello? Are you there?

*Noin is asleep*

Wufei: Heero! What time is it?

Heero: Um…it's almost 1:00.

Wufei: Damn, when did it get so late?

Zechs: That means I can take off the bunny suit! *Takes off the bunny suit and drops it back into Hammerspace*

Wufei: Well, I guess it's your turn then, Zechs.

Zechs: Okay…got any…eights?

Wufei: Damn. *Hands Zechs 3 eights*

*Zechs puts the set of eights on the table*

Sally: So far we're tied.

Wufei: Finally, I'm not losing!

Starseeker: U-

Catherine: UNO! Draw four cards!

Starseeker: Damn! *Draws her four cards*

Catherine: Oh…yes! *Puts down her next-to-last card* UNO! Hah!

Starseeker: This sucks…

Trowa: You're gonna beat her.

Catherine: Yeah, I know.

*Starseeker puts down a card. Catherine just stares at it*

Starseeker: *Sweetly* Something wrong, Catherine?

Catherine: No… *Draws a card*

Starseeker: Good. *Puts down another card and smiles again*

Catherine: Damn it… *Draws another card*

*Starseeker puts down a third card. Now she's down to 2. Catherine has 3*

Trowa: Okay…maybe you're not gonna win.

Catherine: Yeah, I know.

Starseeker: More déjà vu!

Catherine: Hmmph!

*Trowa glances over at Quatre, who has returned to the corner and is currently giving him a death glare*

Catherine: Why don't you just apologize?

Trowa: Not until he apologizes first!

Catherine: Jeez…if you ask me, you're both stubborn.

Trowa: Am not!

Catherine: Are too!

Starseeker: Quit it! You're both getting totally out of character!

Trowa and Catherine: Oops.

*Starseeker yawns*

Catherine: *Grins* Getting tired?

Starseeker: Actually, I'm usually not in bed yet…during the summer, that is.

Catherine: Oh…

Starseeker: But yeah, I AM a little tired…

Catherine: It's already what, 1:00?

Starseeker: Yeah…

Trowa: Noin's already asleep…probably Duo and Hilde too…

Catherine: How do you know?

Trowa: They haven't come back yet…I bet they fell asleep.

Starseeker: I bet they WERE really tired…

Catherine: Looks like Relena's about to fell out, too.

Trowa: Whatever happened to Lady Une and Treize?

Starseeker: They're asleep on the Monopoly board…

Catherine: Doesn't that hurt at all?

Starseeker: What do you mean?

Catherine: How can they sleep on all those little pieces…?

Trowa: Maybe they've had a lot of practice.

Starseeker: Let's not even THINK about that…

Trowa: Isn't this chapter over already?

Starseeker: Um…not yet.

Trowa: Damn.

Starseeker: Okay, now it is.

Trowa: Hey!

## ~Part 10: Falling Out and Getting Up~

*At Go Fish…*

Zechs: Isn't this game getting kind of old?

Sally: Why can't we play anything else? Like poker…?

Starseeker: I don't know how to play poker, that's why!

Sally: You _don't_?

Starseeker: I'm only 14, sheesh! What makes you think that I'd know how to play poker?

Sally: Um…never mind. Forget that I suggested it in the first place.

Starseeker: Okay.

Wufei: We're not playing anything else!

Sally: We've already ended that discussion.

Wufei: Well, we're not playing anything else anyways! I'm gonna beat you if it's the last thing I do!

Sally: *Yawns* Okay, fine. Whatever you say.

Starseeker: I hate to ask this, but…has anyone seen Dorothy?

*Dorothy is seen on the window seat, asleep. There's a small trail of drool dripping from the side of her mouth*

Starseeker: Never mind.

*Sally pulls out her camera and takes a picture of Dorothy*

Starseeker: Send me a copy of those pictures when you develop them, will ya?

Sally: Sure…but not all of them.

Starseeker: Uh, okay. Cool.

*Trowa looks over at Quatre again, and then at Heero. Right now, Heero has also fallen asleep and is holding Relena very protectively*

Catherine: I still say you should go apologize.

Trowa: Not until he apologizes first!

Wufei: *Looks at Heero* Weakling.

Sally: Got any tens?

Wufei: Damnit! How do you keep doing that?!

*Zechs finally finds him falling asleep…he leans against the wall and closes his eyes. Noin wakes up for a moment and looks at him, then goes to sit beside him. She rests her head on his shoulder and falls asleep again*

*Suddenly Duo and Hilde come back into the room*

Hilde: Hi-

Duo: Woah, half of 'em are asleep.

Starseeker: Yeah, don't wake them up.

Hilde: Treize and Lady Une are on the Monopoly board!

Duo: Guess that rules out playing, huh?

Starseeker: Here. *Hands them Battleship* Why don't you play this?

Duo: Hey, thanks!

Starseeker: No prob. *Looks at her Uno cards* Catherine, are you as tired of playing this as I am?

*She gets no reply*

Starseeker: Catherine? Hey, are you awake? *Looks at her opponent and sees her laying on the floor, sound asleep* Okay…this is why I hate sleepovers. I'm always the last one awake!

Trowa: Not everyone is asleep yet.

Starseeker: Yeah, but *yawn* this time I HAVE to stay awake…the story must go on.

Trowa: Ohhh…

Wufei: This is injustice! You can NOT fall asleep in the middle of our game! Sally, WAKE UP!!

Trowa: Looks like Sally's out now.

Starseeker: Yeah. *Crosses her name off the list*

Trowa: The list…?

Starseeker: I made a list of everyone and crossed their names off when they fell asleep.

Trowa: Oh…why?

Starseeker: I dunno. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Trowa: Haven't you used that line before?

Starseeker: Only when it was true.

Trowa: Oh.

Starseeker: Now, why don't you go over and apologize to Quatre? He's not asleep yet.

Trowa: Not until-

Starseeker: Yeah, yeah, not until he apologizes. I know. But it was a shot.

Trowa: Whatever. Hey, I haven't heard anything from Duo or Hilde in…well, 5 minutes.

Starseeker: I wonder what's wrong…

*Trowa and Starseeker look over at Duo and Hilde, who are asleep side-by-side near the forgotten Battleship game*

Starseeker: We're down to four. You, me, Quatre, and Wufei.

Trowa: Make that three. *Points over at where Wufei has fallen asleep, his head resting in Sally's lap*

Starseeker: This sucks. I AM gonna be the last one awake!

Trowa: Why do you hate that so much?

Starseeker: Because it's BORING!

Trowa: Oh.

Starseeker: Well, I can still have a little fun. Come on. *Grabs Trowa by the arm and drags him over to where Quatre's sitting*

Quatre: What does HE want?

Starseeker: There's something you need to say to each other.

Quatre: What would that be?

Starseeker: Something along the lines of 'I'm sorry'. Now go on, say it!

Quatre: Why do you care?

Starseeker: I'm bored…and you guys are two good friends who shouldn't have to end that friendship because of a dumb game.

Quatre: Oh.

Trowa: Trying to make up for losing your friend?

Starseeker: Well…yeah. But that's a different story. Now, say it!

Quatre: Trowa…I'm…uh…

Starseeker: Try 'sorry'.

Quatre: Okay, okay! Trowa, I'm sorry.

Trowa: Yeah, me too. We shouldn't have gotten so mad at each other for a little cheating…

Quatre: I know. It was dumb.

Starseeker: So…are you guys friends again?

Trowa: Yeah.

Quatre: Uh-huh.

Starseeker: Good. Now, I have to go downstairs and get my laptop…be right back. 

*Starseeker goes downstairs, gets her laptop, and comes back*

Starseeker: Okay, I'm back. *Looks around* Jeez, it's so quiet.

*Starseeker sees Trowa and Quatre curled up together in the corner, both of them sound asleep. She goes to the opposite corner, where no one else is sleeping, and leans on the wall. She's soon asleep as well*

~*~

_*The next morning…*_

*Starseeker woke up and looked around. It was still a little early. She Sat up and rubbed the back of her neck*

Starseeker: Can I just say 'ow'? I am NEVER sleeping in that position again.

*The only other person awake is Catherine*

Catherine: Shut up, you'll wake everyone else.

Starseeker: Is that a bad idea?

Catherine: *Goes to the window* Well, the rain's stopped.

Starseeker: So we can leave?

Catherine: I guess so.

Starseeker: YESSSSS!!!

Catherine: Shut UP!

Starseeker: C'mon Catherine, let's wake them up and get out of here!

Catherine: Um…okay. But how do we wake them up?

Starseeker: *Grins* Cold water.

*Catherine and Starseeker go to get some pitchers of ice water. When they return, Sally's awake*

Starseeker: Hi Sally. 

Sally: Hi. What's with the ice water?

Catherine: It's their wake-up call. 

Sally: …oh.

Starseeker: So…shall we start?

Catherine: It will be my pleasure.

*Catherine chooses her target: her brother and Quatre. An evil grin crosses her face as she stalks towards them, slowly, so she doesn't wake them up prematurely. She raises the pitcher of ice water high over her head and…*

Catherine: Can you cut the dramatic effects?

Starseeker: Fine, fine.

*Catherine kneels beside her victims quietly, and tilts the pitcher towards their heads. In a bold move she dumps the contents of the pitcher all over both of them. They wake and instantly scream, waking others around them*

Trowa: *Jumps up* What the hell was that for?!

Quatre: It…it…it's freezing! 

*Catherine has –by this time- hidden from them*

Trowa: Who did that?!

Starseeker: It wasn't me…

Trowa: Then who was it?

Sally: Wasn't me…

Trowa: Oh well.

Heero: What's with the screaming?

Relena: Wha…what's going on?

Heero: Trowa screamed.

Relena: Oh…why?

Trowa: Someone dumped ice water on me and Quatre!

Starseeker: Who all is up?

Relena: Me…

Heero: Me.

Trowa and Quatre: Obviously us.

Starseeker: Me, Sally, and Catherine…

Lady Une: Something's poking me in the back…

Treize: I think it's one of those little red Monopoly hotels…

Zechs: What's going on?

Noin: Who screamed?

Starseeker: Okay, so right now the only ones still asleep are Duo, Hilde, Dorothy, and Wufei.

Sally: I wish he would get up…I can't stand up until he wakes up.

Starseeker: Can I dump ice water on Dorothy? Please?

Quatre: No one's stopping you.

Starseeker: Yay! *Sneaks up on Dorothy and dumps ice water all over her.

Dorothy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! What was that?!

*Starseeker hides*

Dorothy: Who did that?!

*Starseeker comes out of hiding after dropping the empty pitcher of water*

Starseeker: Finally, you're up.

Wufei: Stop screaming you weak woman.

Dorothy: Weak? WEAK?! We'll just see how weak YOU are after having ice water dumped all over you!!

Duo: What the hell is with all the screaming?

Dorothy: When I find out who did that…I'll kill them!

Heero: That's my line!

Dorothy: I don't care! Someone's gonna die- hey! The rain's stopped!

Starseeker: Duh, you just noticed that?

Dorothy: Sorry, I was too busy being pissed off.

Starseeker: Apology accepted.

*Duo wakes Hilde up*

Hilde: Where's the fire?

Duo: There isn't one. We're all leaving.

Hilde: Oh…so soon? This house has become quite comfortable.

Duo: Don't tell me that it's gotten to you!

Hilde: What's gotten to me?

Duo: The house!

Hilde: Oh please, don't start that again!

Duo: Okay, fine. Can we just GO?

Starseeker: Good idea. I've had enough of this place to last at least a few hours.

*Everyone gets up and walks out of the house*

Trowa: That was the most…interesting experience I've ever gone through.

Catherine: With the Gameboys and all…oh crap! Starseeker, I forgot your Gameboy!

Starseeker: Nope, I've got it.

Catherine: Okay.

Duo: Starseeker, please make me a promise!

Starseeker: What is it?

Duo: Never, never, _ever_ write a story like this again!

Starseeker: Um…okay, I'll never write another story like this one again.

Duo: Thank you.

Starseeker: But I can write other stories that are DIFFERENT that this one! Heh heh heh…

Duo: *To the reader* RUN FOR YOUR SANITY!!!

*Everyone starts running away from Starseeker*

Starseeker: What's everyone so scared for? I'm only a writer…

*Everyone by now is gone*

Starseeker: I guess that leaves me alone to do the ending. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed _Things That Go 'Mwahaha' in the Night_! Bye!

*Ending credits roll*

~*~

Starseeker: Since I'm so nice, I figured I'd give you a sneak peek a an upcoming fic. Right now the title is gonna be _Heero Over the Rainbow_. It's a Gundam Wing parody of the classic movie/book _The Wizard of Oz_. (I was watching it on TV earlier today…) Here's the casting:

Heero: Dorothy

Relena: Munchkin/chibi

Duo: Toto

Hilde: Munchkin/chibi

Trowa: The Tin Man

Catherine: Munchkin/chibi

Quatre: The Wizard

Dorothy: The Wicked Witch of the West

Wufei: The Cowardly Lion

Sally: Munchkin/chibi

Zechs/Milliardo: The Scarecrow

Noin: Good Witch Glenda

Treize: Uncle Henry 

Lady Une: Aunt Em

Duo: I have to be a DOG?! That is SOOOO uncool!

Starseeker: *Thwaps Duo* Get over it!

Duo: OWWW!!!

Hilde: Leave Duo alone!

Heero: Well, Duo, at least you get to be a guy!

Noin: But YOU don't have to wear a stupid frilly pink dress!

Relena: …it's FRILLY? Oh, I can just IMAGINE you wearing that!

Heero: …I have to sing.

Duo: At least I don't have any lines…

Dorothy: Why am I the wicked witch?!

Starseeker: You're scary enough for the part… So. If everyone's clear about their parts, then I guess there's nothing more to discuss, is there?

Everyone: *Grudgingly* No…

Starseeker: Okay then! Stay tuned for the next exciting parody, _Heero Over the Rainbow_! Bye! Oh, and by the way…please review!


End file.
